Veil of Deception
by sakuraialice135
Summary: Tsukasa is a normal girl or is she? Why does she seems to know something that nobody seems to know? She was accepted to the Vongola family. She seems to be hiding something but can Reborn and the guardians solve the mystery behind her past?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A girl with a brown with long hair that's up to her waist was sleeping comfortably. Her face was so peaceful and she's smiling. Her happy dream was disturbed by the sound of alarm clock. The girl opened her eyes revealing her big hazel eyes. She yawned. She was wearing a blue pajama that was way too big for her. She looked at the alarm clock.

"HIEEEEEEE!" The girl, Tsukasa shouted. It's already 7:20. She's going to be late. She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. After taking a quick bath, she changed into her uniform, wore this big eye glasses that covered her hazel eyes. She was about to go down the stairs when she tripped. She fell, head first. She rubbed her face. She glanced in the kitchen. It was empty. She lives all alone in that house. Yes, she was all alone. She shook her head. She rushed outside and ran towards the school. She barely made it in time. The second she stepped inside the school ground, the bell rang. Tsukasa rushed to her classroom. While she was on her way, she saw one of her classmates. She has blue hair and pink eyes. The girl slapped one of the cowering girls.

"Don't you dare get close to Hayato and the others. They're mine only." Tsuna growled. She continued to beat up those girls. Suddenly, they heard someone shouting.

"Hime!" Gokudera shouted while running towards Tsuna. He was smiling. "What's wrong hime?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna faked scared. "They were bullying me. They told me to not get close to you and the others." Tsuna said.

Gokudera being the loyal he was, even though Tsuna doesn't have a single bruise while the other girls are beat up, believes what Tsuna said. It was always like that. Tsuna was faking innocence in front of others but once someone did something she doesn't like, that person will surely meet hell. Tsuna was always the one favored because they believe that she's innocent. She was very famous. Every boys like her and no one dared to bully her or speak or think ill of her because of the fear to meet the wrath of the six most famous and most feared boys namely, Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Lambo. She's also rich. She also has two over protective brothers, Giotto and Dino. They were part of the mafia. Her uncle was the most famous assassin, Reborn. She also has connections with many other feared people so no one dared to mess with her. What she wants is what she gets no wonder why she became that kind of a bitch yet the others believed she kind hearted and really caring person. The one that knows the real her, those who have been bullied by her, doesn't have the courage to tell the other the truth due to the fear of being completely erased from this world.

"You'll all pay for what you did for jyuudaime." Gokudera brought out his dynamites. He don't care whether they were boys or girls as long as they did something bad to Tsuna, they will be punished.

Tsukasa sighed. She's tired of watching this happen again and again. She looked at her watch. It's already 8:00. 'The homeroom is over. I'm sure I'll get punished.' Tsukasa thought. Sure she's not a target of Tsuna's wrath but she's not favored here. Every little mistake of her is noticed and she's always punished 3 times harsher just because she's a poor student and the others were rich. She's always mistreated and treated like a slave. They called her no good-tsuka. They call her Tsuka as an abbreviation of her name Tsukasa. Tsukasa rushed to the classroom and found a furious teacher looking at her.

"Why were you late?" the teacher asked angrily.

'I see. He won't buy anything I tell him. It doesn't matter what my excuse was, I'll still be punished and 3 times much worst.' Tsukasa thought inwardly. "I woke up late." Tsukasa simply said.

The teacher became more furious. "Detention after class!" the teacher shouted.

Without saying anything, Tsukasa slowly walked towards her seat. She's used to that. She can hear the other students whispering to each other and giggling. They were saying something like, 'no good as always' or something like 'as expected of no good- Tsuka'. She sat down. After about 10 minutes, the door opened. Tsuna entered together with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"I- I'm sorry for being late. I overslept and Gokudera and Yamamoto had to wait for me. If… if you're going to punish us for being tardy, please just punish me." Tsuna said with fake tears threatening to fall.

The teacher became nervous. "It's okay. You're a responsible person so you're excepted to detentions. I know you don't mean it." The teacher said.

'What a greedy teacher. He just wanted to have the favor of Tsuna so that he'll also have influence and he'll be respected and feared by others.' Tsukasa thought.

Tsuna looked up and smiled using her "angelic" smile. The entire boy population blushed while the girls looked in awe but of course Tsukasa didn't buy the lie. She can read Tsuna like a book.

'She's really a devil in angel's clothing. I can't believe they believed her. Even them. Why don't they notice her wrong doings? They're like a marionette that will obey what Tsuna said even if they knew it's a bad thing. I can't believe it.' She thought. She's really frustrated right now.

"You may go to your seat" the teacher said. The three returned to their seats. The classes ended without Tsukasa noticing. She's thinking about something since she already knew all the lessons being taught. She's just pretending to be no good but the truth is when it comes to ability, whether it's physical or mental, she's superior to others. She went to take her detention. Meanwhile, a mafia attacked the school when all the students except Tsuna and her guardians. When the detention was over, she was about to go home when she saw what's happening.

'What should I do? Should I help them? I don't want them to be hurt again. The enemies are too many. If this goes on, they'll lose.' Tsukasa thought. She doesn't know what to do. She has to remain unnoticed by them. She has to keep her true identity to them in order for them to be happy. They'll better without her. "I just have to keep unnoticed while I help them." Tsukasa muttered. Tsukasa began taking every man in black she encounters quietly. When the enemies are already few and she's sure that they can beat them, she went to the roof top. She watched Tsuna and her guardians or maybe only her guardians since Tsuna wasn't fighting. She's just standing watching them fight. Tsukasa saw the guardians fighting. She knew they're suffering. Though they're good at hiding it, she can see their pain. They're all beat up but in mafia world, if they show it, it will only become their weakness so they show no sign of exhaustion even though they really exhausted. She watched them with pain in her eyes. Every time she sees their serious faces, she can feel something in her heart. Her heart is getting heavier and heavier. She doesn't want them to suffer anymore. She won't let them. She will protect them no matter what. Gokudera and the others finished their last opponents. They ran toward Tsuna making sure she's alright. They were relief to know that Tsuna wasn't hurt. Gokudera and Yamamoto began their usual fight again and the same for Mukuro and Hibari. Lambo just smiled at them. Ryohei cheered while Chrome did her best to stop them from fighting.

- FLASHBACK -

Tsukasa watched while her friends bickered. They're faces was blurred. 'Even though they are always fighting, even though they are always loud and hot-headed, I love them I don't want them to change. I want them to stay like this. I know they really treat each other as friends. That's just their way of showing it.' A contented smile appeared on Tsukasa's lips. Its okay if their a bit selfish and childish. She doesn't want them to be filled with sadness and change. She still wants her childish, selfish and loyal friends not the mature, serious, and sad. She doesn't want them to carry the burden along with their duties. She doesn't want them to carry the burden of killing people.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

Her sight is getting blurred. She can't see clearly. She felt her cheeks become wet. She touched her face. She was crying. She said to herself to not cry anymore. Unknown to her, a certain arcobaleno was watching her since the start with a confused but thoughtful look in his face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: It's confusing right? Tsuna is not the one he is in anime but there's a reason. It will be revealed in the later chapters so please just try reading it. If you're wondering if I made a mistake because Tsuna doesn't have that kind of hair and eyes, I didn't. He's not wearing contacts and wig. It's natural color. This story is mainly about Tsukasa's past and I think someone already know who Tsukasa is by reading this first chapter because it's obvious especially in the first paragraph. In this story, Tsukasa and Tsuna are 12 years old but in second year. Tsukasa is there because of her IQ but no one knew that she's 12 while Tsuna got there because of money. Gokudera and the other guardians except Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro are 13. It means Lambo is 13 in this story. Hibari, Mukuro and Ryohei are 14. The arcobalenos are not infant they'll be in their adult form.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsukasa was once again late but Hibari was not there to punish her. She just went to her classroom and noticed that Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were not there. Tsukasa can't concentrate at the lessons at all. When lunch came, Tsukasa was called to the reception room. Tsukasa went to the reception room. She saw there Tsuna, Reborn and the guardians.

"Is there something you need from me?" Tsukasa asked politely.

"Join our family?" Reborn said.

"Excuse me. Are you saying to join the mafia. I'm just a normal girl so why me? There's many good fighters out there so why me, the no good-Tsuka?" Tsukasa asked. She don't want to sound rude but she also doesn't want to join.

"I'll turn you into a good fighter" Reborn told Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at the other people in the room. Tsuna was not pleased. She's sure that Tsuna doesn't want her to join and of course if Tsuna doesn't want, Gokudera too. Hibari were also not pleased. Lambo, Yamamoto and Ryohei doesn't care while Mukuro is being Mukuro meaning he's giving his creepy smile that's masking his opinion about it. Chrome was looking at Mukuro and knowing her, what Mukuro like is also what she like so it depends on Mukuro whether she's accept her or not but she can't read Mukuro's face. There's mixed emotions in it. There's time when he'll show that he agree and time when he'll show he disagree.

'He've gotten better in hiding his emotion but didn't I order you to stop wearing that stupid creepy smile of yours to hide your true feelings? You promised me. Keeping what you truly feel inside for a long time is not good but I guess I don't deserve to be angry at you for breaking your promise because I'm the one who broke my promise first. Sorry Mukuro but all of you doesn't deserve to suffer.' Tsukasa thought but her expression doesn't change. It's still that calm and doesn't show any emotions. She knew that Reborn can't read minds. He's just guessing what a person was thinking by his/her facial expression and masking her feelings and keeping her face from showing anything she's thinking is one of the things Reborn taught her.

'This girl is really hiding something. I can't read her facial expression at all. She's good but what is she hiding?' Reborn thought inwardly.

"Please let me think about it. Give me some time." Tsukasa requested.

"Of course." Reborn said. With that said, Tsukasa went out the reception room. When the classes are all over, Tsukasa decided that she should see first whether they need her help. If she saw that they need her help, she'll join but if she saw that they can manage even without her, she'll refuse. She started stalking the guardians. It seems like her timing was perfect. A group of mafia started attacking the guardians. She saw her guardians beating every single enemy that attacked them but they're having a hard time. 'Those mafia attacking then was still in a low level. To think that they're having a hard time beating them. If a strong family attack them, they'll be dead by now.' She said to herself. She saw one of enemy that Yamamoto was fighting let his guard down. There's many place where Yamamoto can attack. Without a hesistation, Yamamoto use his sword to attack him ending the man's life. After some minutes, they beat all those men. 'Yamamoto… That's not the Yamamoto I used to know. The Yamamoto I knew won't attack someone who he knew can't fight him. He won't use the other's disadvantage in order to beat him. He's not like the carefree an cheerful Yamamoto that washes away the guilt and sadness we feel everytime we're forced to fight or even kill someone.' Tsukasa thought sadly. She sighed. 'How did they sink this low and when did they became this weak?' Tsukasa asked herself. "Reborn, I'll join but I won't be much of a help after all I don't know how to fight that much." Tsukasa said to the man hiding behind her. The man came out.

"Since when did you knew I'm here?" Reborn asked.

"You've been following me since I came out of the reception room." Tsukasa said.

"You knew since the start and yet you tell me that you're not good at fighting." Reborn said.

"It's true. There's many people in this world and you never knew if there's someone stronger than you but I can assure you that there's always someone stronger." Tsukasa told Reborn.

"You're so mature." Reborn told Tsukasa.

"You don't know me, Reborn. There's many thing about me that have to be kept a secret. I'll only tell you one thing. I'm not as mature and as innocent as you think. I'm just someone selfish." Tsukasa said to Reborn.

"You don't live with anyone, right?" Reborn asked.

"That's right." Tsukasa answered.

"Live with us. It's your duty. Besides no one will worry since you don't have any family." Reborn said.

"… That's right. I'm just a girl without family." Tsukasa said. 'I have no family now. I don't even deserve to see them now because I'm the one who caused them to suffer.' Tsukasa said to herself. "I'm going to pack my things." Tsukasa said.

"I'll send someone to fetch you." Reborn said. Tsukasa went to her house. She started packing her things. While packing, she saw a photo album. She smiled. 'Only I knew the truth now. Even though it hurts, I'll still treasure every moments I had with them. Those moments are my only treasure now.' Tsukasa thought. She went to sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: Thank you for those who reviewed. This is a fem27 fic. I'm not against boyXboy but I can't seem to write one. It's hard so I changed Tsuna's gender.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsukasa was woke up by the sound of the door bell. After some seconds, it stopped and the continued again but this time it much faster. She knew that whoever was ringing the doorbell have a short temper and is very irritated right now. A small smile appeared on Tsukasa's face.

'Reborn forced someone to do something they didn't want to do again and it's Reborn who sent that person so that means it one of the guardians. Reborn likes playing around with people so most likely, he sent someone who's unwilling by black mailing him. I'm sure Yamamoto would be willing so he's not the one. Ryohei and Lambo too so the only options are Chrome, Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera. I'm sure he won't send Chrome. If it's Hibari, he won't bother ringing the doorbell and proceed inside using the windows. Mukuro? If it's Mukuro then he won't also ring the doorbell. He'll proceed inside and then wake me the person up by teasing her/him or other things she/he doesn't want to think about. Then it's Gokudera!' Tsukasa hurried down. The noise stopped again. 'Don't blow up the door!' Tsukasa thought. She rushed and opened the door.

Gokudera was really in bad mood. First, Reborn ordered him to fetch the no good cutting his time protecting is beloved vongola hime and then now, the nerd won't open up the fucking door. He snapped. 'if she won't open the door…' Gokudera thought angrily. He get some of his dynamites and lit them. He was about to throw it when the door opened. What he saw shocked him. In front of him wasn't a nerd but a cute girl and what's worse was she's wearing a baggy pajama. It was a little too baggy that it shows the strap of her bra and seems like about to fall down. Gokudera blushed.

"Please don't blow up the door. I'll get dressed so please come in first." Tsukasa said. Tsukasa noticed the change in Gokudera. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever, Gokudera –san? You're really red." Tsukasa asked walking closer to Gokudera.

"No-nothing." Gokudera said nervously. He can't understand why but with every step the girl take, his heart beats faster and louder.

"If you said so. Please come inside." Tsukasa said.

Gokudera went inside. After a while, Tsukasa was finally ready. She wore her disguise again.

"Sorry for bothering you. Reborn had you come all this way to fetch me." Tsukasa said but she knew that Gokudera won't answer. "Umm, can I call you Gokudera-kun?" Tsukasa asked him.

"Hn." Gokudera said.

Tsukasa smiled. Gokudera's heart stopped beating fast and loud when Tsukasa wore her disguise again but when he saw her smile, it started again. When they arrived, Tsukasa felt Reborn.

"Why are you hiding, Reborn?" Tsukasa aked.

"Reborn-san? He's not here" Gokudera said.

"You still have to train a lot, Gokudera. Tsukasa was able to feel my presence while you haven't even felt anything." Reborn said and then suddenly appeared behind them.

"You can't blame him. There's many assassins around so it's hard to identify whether the presence is from someone he knew or not." Tsukasa told Reborn.

"Then why do you know I'm here?" Reborn asked.

'That's because I knew all of you long enough that I can tell you apart from others even if you put a disguise and blend with millions of people.' Tsukasa thought. "You're always there almost every time. There's rarely time when you stop stalking Sawada and her guardians." Tsukasa told him. She can't possibly tell him the truth.

"So you just guessed?" Reborn asked.

"Yes" Tsukasa answered. "Anyway, I'll unpack my clothes now so you could start explaining everything to me. Please show me the way to my room." Tsukasa told the two.

"I'll call the others. Gokudera, show her the way." Reborn told them. Gokudera mumbled some words and then started walking. After unpacking her things,

"Reborn, can I see them fight someone?" Tsukasa asked Reborn. "And if they failed, can I give them test. If they failed, get their rings."

Reborn smirked. "Of course. I know they won't fail. After all, they already passed the tests of the primo guardians." Reborn said. 'Though no one remember what happened or how they passed.' Reborn thought.

"I wonder about that. I can test them anyway I like, right?" Tsukasa said.

"Alright." Reborn answered.

"Where are the others?" Tsukasa asked.

"They're late. Wait for them in the conference room." Reborn said then left. Tsukasa went to the conference room. She let her guard down so she didn't felt Reborn following her. When she arrived, no one was there. She saw there a vongola box. It was color orange. She walk towards it but she didn't touch it.

"Didn't she knew how important the vongola box is? Why did she left it here all alone. If I was an enemy, I could have stolen it. Tsukasa said.

Reborn frown at his student's action. Tsukasa was right. Suddenly, the box moved. It startled Tsukasa for a moment and then sadness but at the same time happiness was seen by Reborn in her eyes for a moment. It was just a flash second but Reborn clearly saw it.

Tsukasa looked at the moving box fondly. A small sad smile was found in her face.

"Well, at least someone remembers me, but Natsu" Tsukasa picked up the vongola box. " You shouldn't. I've already chosen my own path and I know it's pretty selfish of me but this is my resolution. I hope you understand my selfishness, Natsu" Tsukasa said and hugged the box. A tear fell from her eyes. It fell on the vongola box and it suddenly glowed, releasing a gentle orange light. The vongola box opened and Natsu. Natsu went towards Tsukasa's feet and gently brushed his fur. Tsukasa wiped her tears and kneeled down. She petted Natsu. "It's nice to see you again, Natsu. I see you have been well. Don't cause trouble to the tenth." Tsukasa said softly.

Reborn looked at Tsukasa and Natsu with confuse face. 'How did she opened the vongola box without the ring and it's impossible since the only one who can open the sky vongola box is Tsuna but even Tsuna can't open it even though she had already received the arcobaleno seals. She even passed the test Primo gave to her. How did Tsukasa knew Natsu and Natsu seems close to her. Tsukasa… who are you? What's your real identity?' Reborn asked himself.

"Go back inside the vongola box before someone come." Tsukasa ordered and Natsu obeyed even though it doesn't want. "Don't worry. We'll see each other again." With that said, the vongola box closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After some minutes, the guardians arrived. Reborn showed himself.

"Tsukasa will test you and if you failed, give me back your vongola ring." Reborn said sternly. He looked at Tsukasa.

"Well then, please show me your resolutions. If I say resolution, it means lit you rings." Tsukasa said smiling. The guardians did as told. The guardians were able to light it up but Tsuna wasn't able to do that. She looked at the flames.

Tsuna faked crying." I'm sorry I can't light up the ring. I'm such a weakling." Tsuna continued to put up the drama. Gokudera glared at Tsukasa.

"Look! You made hime cry. Reborn-san, how can a girl without knowledge when it comes to fighting test us? It's not like she can help. She'll just be a drag." Gokudera yelled.

"Drag? Don't be too confident just because you manage to light up the ring. The flames all of you made are not pure. It means there's anxiety in your resolutions. Only if your resolutions are not wavering can all of you really become strong." Tsukasa said calmly. She looked at Tsuna. In an instant she disappeared and when they saw her, she's already behind Tsuna pointing a dagger at her. The guardians stared at her in disbelief. "Did you manage to see and react quickly when a drag like me moved to attack your most precious vongola hime? You're all just standing there doing nothing but gape. If I'm a real assassin, will you just stand there and looked at how the assassin kills the tenth?" Tsukasa questioned them. "Some of you saw that I moved even just for a little. I'm not strong like you tell me but if a drag like me can manage to move without someone seeing clearly, what else could happen when an assassin much stronger that me attacked? You'll all be dead before you knew it. 3… there are only 3 person in this room who was able to see even blur image of me attacking the vongola hime. Those three are Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro. They were able to see me for a little but can't react fast so that's not enough. I knew Reborn is the only one who can react." Tsukasa told them.

"She's right. Even I was shocked at the speed but there are stronger assassins out there." Reborn said.

"And you." Tsukasa pointed to Tsuna. "If someone pointed a sword of dagger at you ready to slit you throat, what are you going to do, cry and call for help from your guardians? What if your guardians or Reborn wasn't there, you'll cry helplessly knowing that crying can't save you and watch the person kill you? You're the boss so you should be stronger that any of them. You should not only relay at them. You should learn to protect yourself because you're the one always targeted." Tsukasa said calmly but you can sense rage in her voice. 'Don't you dare die. I won't forgive you if you hurt Reborn and the others.' Tsukasa thought. "Sky is not my concern. I'm only testing the guardians so how Reborn train you are not my concern." Tsukasa can feel the guardians glare at her. Gokudera was being restrained by Yamamoto but Yamamoto's face is also serious and is eyeing her like a prey. All the guardians are eyeing her like a piece of meat. They went out of the room and reborn suddenly disappeared. Unknown to her, he was watching every move she made inside his hidden rooms. When the door shuts, she felt a presence behind her. Her eyes widened. "Primo?"

Giotto chuckled. "Sorry to startle you."

"Do you need someone? Do you need to talk to Tsuna and the others?" Tsukasa asked Giotto.

"I wanted to talk to you and stop the formality." Giotto asked.

"Why do you want to talk to me? It's not like I got any connections with the vongola." Tsukasa said.

"We knew everything. I remember you. That doesn't affect us." Giotto said.

Tsukasa looked at Giotto with pleading eyes and there tears threatening to fall. "Gio-nii, please forget everything. Please don't tell anyone." Tsukasa said weakly.

Primo walked toward Tsukasa and hugged her to calm her down. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. Don't carry the burden just by yourself. I know that you're the one who is suffering the most. Cry if you want." Giotto said to Tsukasa softly. Tsukasa started sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I knew it's selfish of me but I've decided. It's my resolution." Tsukasa said.

"It's alright. Nobody hates you." Giotto said. After some minutes, Tsukasa finally calmed down. "I can't imagine that you will say that to them and most especially, the one you told that girl." Giotto said.

"The vongola's tenth successor?" Tsukasa asked.

"Don't call her that. I can see everything she did inside the ring." Giotto told Tsukasa. "Anyway, about you testing the guardians? I never imagine you would be testing them and even tell Reborn that if they failed, take the vongola ring meaning that they aren't guardians anymore."

"It can't be helped. I don't want them to be in that pitiful and pathetic state. I don't want them to sink lower. They've change so much especially Yamamoto. I don't want them to be just a murderer and kill just because they are told to. If I'm given a choice, I would choose for them not to dirty their hands anymore. I will help them return to the past them. I would help them become stronger not to kill but to protect the ones they love and smile happily with them." Tsukasa said to Giotto.

"I know that every time you see them, you wanted to tell them everything and be happy together with them so while they're not here, I'll take they're place. If you need something, I'll be there for you." Giotto told Tsukasa.

"Thank you, Gio-nii." Tsukasa said as she let sleepiness take over her. When Giotto noticed that Tsukasa was already sleeping, he carried him bridal style. He looked at her face. She was smiling and her face seems peaceful. Giotto smiled. 'You're still the innocent girl I knew even though you have gone through many things. If I met you when I was still alive, I wouldn't have let you carry such a heavy burden. I wouldn't have let you see the real look of the world. You're too kind to be in this cruel world especially this world of mafias. Don't let things bring you down and keep smiling with your warm smile. You're the only light we have in this world of mafia.' Giotto thought as he watched Tsukasa's sleeping face while he was carrying her to her room. After he put her to the bed, he stroked her hair and then returned inside the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day, Tsukasa found herself in her room. 'It must be Gio-nii.' She thought. She smiled. She got ready and went out of her room. She went to the training room. And watch the guardians fight among themselves for a while and she think that compared to the past them, they're pretty weak. They're so predictable and they have one of the characteristics she hates the most. They just attack, some thinking and some not, and it seems like they don't care whether they die. 'Didn't you promise me to take care of yourselves a little more? Do you think that not caring whether you all die while fighting and not taking care of yourselves is a good thing? If you all think that's great and you're all protecting the people you love, then there must be something wrong with your heads. Saying 'it's alright to die as long as the person you love is alright' is so selfish. That's just being coward, being scared to feel the pain of losing someone important. Physical wounds can heal in a matter of time but the wounds that you will all cause to the people that care for you will remain and scar to their hearts forever.' Tsukasa thought bitterly. After some time, Tsukasa went out of her hiding place. The guardians all stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What do you think of their fighting style?" Reborn asked. Reborn knew that Tsukasa was watching since the start.

"I don't have any comment in their fighting style but when it comes to strength, they're pretty weak." Tsukasa said. She saw all the guardians glared at her.

"If you really think were weak, why don't you fight us? You can't even fight and you're acting like you're so great." Gokudera said bitterly.

"… Then, I'll fight all of you. I will fight all of you the same time." Tsukasa told them.

The guardians started attacking. She watched them carefully and did nothing but defend. She didn't attack them. 'They're at their reckless but readable moves again. If I'm a real enemy, they could have died any second. There are many places where I can attack. I really hate them.' Tsukasa thought. She started attacking them and within half a minute, the guardians were all on the floor. They can't move even an inch while Tsukasa haven't even started sweating. "You're all selfish. You're the type I hate the most. Thinking "It's alright to die as long as I protect the important people to me" is just so selfish. You're all just cowards. You're all scared to feel how to lose somebody. You think you're great if you can die protecting the one you love but the truth is what the person you think you are protecting will suffer more than you all suffer and you're the one who cause it. Physical pain can heal but the pain you let them feel in their hearts will never heal. It will scar. Besides, if you all die, who will protect the one you love? Think about that before throwing your lives away." Tsukasa told them. No one in the guardians dared to say a word to justify them because they know that Tsukasa is right. "Yamamoto it's time for your test." Yamamoto stood up. He started attacking Tsukasa and when Tsukasa let her guard down, he kicked her. Tsukasa looked at Yamamoto and then at Reborn. Reborn was frowning. Tsukasa smiled. 'Reborn knew what this test was about.' Tsukasa thought.

"You failed, Yamamoto." Reborn said. The guardians were shocked. Yamamoto managed to land a hit on Tsukasa but still failed.

Tsukasa stood up. "Wait, Reborn. Give him another chance." Tsukasa said looking at Reborn and then, she looked at Yamamoto. "Think about why you failed carefully. I'll just give you another chance. If you failed that one, you really failed." Tsukasa said seriously. Tsukasa went out. When she was already far away, she saw Uri, Natsu, Hibird, and the other animals. She smiled at them. She quickly took a first aid kit. "Natsu, please deliver this to the guardians with the others. I know they won't bother to go to tend their wounds if they someone do not give them this. I can't give this myself because they won't accept it. They hate me now. One more thing, I know you remember everything. Please help them pass the test. Make them understand what they are lacking or what they need to learn in order to be themselves, in order for them to be strong again. I don't want them to be hurt. Please, everyone. Yamamoto really changed. That's not the carefree and always happy Yamamoto. I know being in a mafia change you a lot but he should remember the real him. It will make him stronger." Tsukasa said. The guardians are listening to Tsukasa. She can feel many presences so and she doesn't focus so she doesn't know. She suddenly stood up. She felt a strong presence coming towards their location and she knew that it's not someone from here. She's not checking the presence near her but far. It's much harder to do that because it needs a lot of concentration. The guardians thought she found out that they are listening. They got ready to explain but were relief when she was walking towards a different direction. "Go find the guardians and give that to them after that go back inside the box. There are enemies nearby. I will take care of the others that might cause great damage and leave the weak one to the guardians. Hurry." Tsukasa ordered and run towards the enemies with great speed. The guardians followed Tsukasa. Tsukasa easily beat the first set of assassins that attacked her. She may be even powerful than them so they wondered why she let her guard down when she was fighting Yamamoto. When many assassins attacked her, she didn't have any problem fighting. She's just fighting with bare hands and not killing her enemy. She's just putting them to sleep. An assassin tried to kill her. The assassin was all beat up and can't move for a moment but instead of killing him or beating him up like what Yamamoto did, she stopped and let the enemy rest for a second.

"Why? Why aren't you attacking" The assassin asked. The assassin looked at her cautiously. He didn't even dare to blink like if he did, he's going to get killed. He looked at Tsukasa as if calculating her every move. Tsuna smiled which caused the assassin to blush since she looked cute with that sincere smile of hers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsukasa asked with an innocent voice while still smiling. "It's not fair to attack someone who is not in the condition to fight. Even if I did beat you, if you just let your guard down or not in the best condition, victory will be useless. It doesn't matter if you're an assassin, enemy or whatever you are. What's important is I got to fight someone in their fullest while giving everything I can because if I hold back, it will be disrespectful. If I attack you, I will be the same as killers and assassins that sunk low. I will never us dirty tricks because as long as I have something to protect, I know that I will never lose." She explained. Then it struck Yamamoto like an arrow. She's right. Even though she doesn't act like it but all she's doing is what's good for all of them. After the assassin recovered, they started fighting but of course Tsukasa won easily. The next, day Yamamoto passed the test.

"Thank you" Yamamoto said with a cheerful smile. She smiled back. Yamamoto blushed but Tsukasa didn't notice it. Yamamoto is finally being himself. He's beginning to revert back to his cheerful, sport, oblivious and kind self.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day, it was Gokudera's turn. "Let's start." Tsukasa continued. "I'll give you 3 minutes without me attacking. I'll just dodge your attack but when 3 minutes passed and I'm still not unconscious or you still haven't even land a punch on me, I'll attack and when I beat you, you lose."

"Che, and when I land a punch, you will fail me?" Gokudera stated rather than ask.

"Gokudera-kun, I have different kind of tests for every guardian. For Yamamoto, I tested his judgment. For you, it's a different matter. I won't do that to you. I need you to prove something that different from that." Tsukasa said calmly. They began. Tsukasa easily dodge Gokudera's attack. She can even dodge his dynamites. She looks like dancing rather than dodging. 3 minutes passed, Gokudera did his best to keep Tsukasa away but the moment 3 minutes finished, before anyone can even blink, Tsukasa appeared in front of Gokudera and punch him sending him flying towards the wall.

"Gokudera failed" Reborn stated. He walked toward the unconscious Gokudera and proceeds to get his ring. The other guardians brought Gokudera to the Infirmary. Hibari and Mukuro went to do whatever they're going to do. The guardians who brought Gokudera looked somewhat shaken up while Hibari and Mukuro is still the same but Tsukasa know that they're the same as the other guardians. Yamamoto stayed behind. "Do you have any business with me, Yamamoto-san?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yo, just call me Yamamoto." He said cheerfully but after pausing for a moment, his cheerful and carefree expression changed to serious. "About Gokudera, would you give him another chance like you did to me?" Yamamoto requested and he sounds like he's making a deal with somebody. Tsukasa stared then started laughing. Yamamoto turn back to his usual self and Yamamoto became confused.

"Yamamoto-Kun- Ah, may I call you that?" Tsukasa asked and looked at Yamamoto. She saw him nod. "Don't tell anyone. I think I'll make an exception and tell you. The moment Reborn took his ring, his real trial start. His trial is not about strength. It's about he's loyalty. He protect Sawada and always tell others that it's because he's the storm guardian so I want to see what he'll do once he's not a guardian. Will he stop protecting Sawada or continue being loyal? Like I said, what I'm testing is not strength. It's up to his decision whether he'll get the ring back or not. Don't tell Gokudera. Don't give him clue. I'm sure he'll choose the right one. I trust in him. Please trust in him too and watch him quietly." Tsukasa said. Yamamoto nodded happily.

"You always pretend to be bad but you're really just helping us. I trust in Gokudera and you. I know you won't put him not a test that you know that he's not going to pass." Yamamoto told her. Tsukasa smiled at what Yamamoto said. She's really glad to know Yamamoto trust her again. Yamamoto looked at the smile and for some reason, he blushed Tsukasa didn't notice it. Three days passed, Tsukasa and Yamamoto watched Gokudera as he walks. Tsukasa sweat dropped.

"He's really depressed that he can't seem to think of the right answer." Tsukasa said. "Yamamoto, can you help me beat some sense out of him but not directly." Tsukasa asked Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled.

"Of course." He answered. Tsukasa whispered something to Yamamoto. After a while, while Gokudera was inside his room, Yamamoto suddenly barged in.

"What are you doing in here?" Gokudera asked.

"You don't deserve to be Tsuna's right hand man." Yamamoto said seriously.

"What did you say?" Gokudera asked angrily, standing up and getting some of his dynamites.

"Someone who doesn't know what to do in times like this doesn't even deserve to be a guardian. If somebody attacked, will you stay depressed and let Tsuna get killed because you're not a guardian. Are you only protecting Tsuna as a guardian and right hand man?" Yamamoto asked calmly.

"I…"Gokudera couldn't answer.

"What is Tsuna for you? Your boss?" Yamamoto asked again.

"Hime is… For me, hime is…" Gokudera started. He thought of Tsuna. 'What does hime means to me?' Gokudera questions himself. Suddenly, he reminisced the day he met Tsuna.

-FLASHBACK (Gokudera's Pov) -

It was the same boring and useless time of my life. I was wondering aimlessly without a home to return to. I don't consider that hell my home. It brings me nothing but pain. I discovered that the kind woman who taught me piano was my mother and that she is already dead. I'm still inside the Vongola mansion since I can't go out. My father sent me here. It suddenly started raining but I couldn't care less. Suddenly, I felt the drops of rain stopped falling. I looked above and saw an umbrella. I looked at the one holding it. I don't clearly remember her face. It's kind of weird because it's hime's face when she was still 4. I felt my heart stop for a second when I saw hime's breath taking face. She was smiling sincerely and innocently. It's the first time I saw that kind of smile. I didn't see any pity like the one I saw in adult's face whenever they see me. My heart suddenly felt weird.

"You'll get sick if you stay here. You shouldn't play in the rain." Hime said worriedly. I was stunned. It's the first time I encounter someone who's worried about me sincerely. We went inside the mansion. The maids just greeted us and she greeted them back. She knew all their name and the maids seem to know her so she lives here. I haven't spoken a word but she still won't give up and keep on talking with me. I was about to say something when, "Ah, I forgot. Sorry I need to go. I'll introduce when we meet again and that time; tell me your name, okay." She said and ran. I watched her as she slowly disappeared from my sight. That night, I can't seem to forget about the girl I met. It's the first time I saw her. I went outside my room. I went to the piano room. I started playing the piano. When I finished, I heard someone clapped. "You're good at playing the piano. Can you teach me how?" Hime asked.

"You?" I said. I was surprised to see her. I never thought I would see her again. She just continued smiling and started to walk towards me. She stopped in front of me.

"Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi. That's my name. What's your name?" she asked cutely.

"Go- Gokudera Hayato." I answered. Her smile suddenly grows wider if that was possible.

"You finally spoke. It's not good to keep all the things you want to say to yourself. Anyway, nice to meet you, Gokudera-kun" She told me.

- END OF FLASHBACK (End of Gokudera's Pov) -

After that flashback, Gokudera think of what Tsuna was really is for him. The next day, while training, Gokudera suddenly barged in. All the guardians stopped moving, even Hibari. Tsukasa and Yamamoto looked at each other. They know their plan succeeds. Gokudera bowed like a knight. "Hime, I promise to protect you with all my life even if I'm not your guardian. I'll protect you as a friend. Please accept me." Gokudera said to Tsuna. Tsukasa smiled.

"Gokudera Hayato." Tsukasa started. She tossed something to Gokudera and Gokudera easily caught. He looked at it and his eyes widen. It was the Storm ring. "Gokudera Hayato, Vongola Storm guardian, I've seen your resolution and you passes. I've seen how loyal you are and how strong your will to protect Sawada." She said.

"Then that means-"Gokudera said.

"You never failed the trial from the start. When Reborn took your Vongola ring, the real trial for you started." Yamamoto cut him.

"How did you knew, yakyuu baka (Baseball idiot)?" Gokudera asked him.

"When you failed, Yamamoto asked me to give you another chance. I told him what really the trial is. It proved to be useful because you're so depressed to think straight." Tsukasa told Gokudera. "Do you understand now? Do you know why you protect Sawada and what she is to you? Have you found the answers to those questions?" Tsukasa asked him. Gokudera suddenly realized why Tsukasa is doing the test.

"Yes" Gokudera simply answered but deep inside, he's really thankful. His resolve to protect Tsuna had strengthened. 'That's the answer to the question inside me. I will protect hime because she's… my first and most important friend.'

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's Note: Thank you for those who reviewed. Please tell me who should Tsukasa test next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was a fine day but for the guardians, it's a worse day. There are still 5 guardians who haven't passed the trial. They're just waiting for the announcement. It might be announced and there's also a chance it wouldn't be. Tsukasa sighed as she watched them. They were currently eating their breakfast. 'I guess I should break this tense atmosphere. A little break from tension will surely help', Tsukasa thought. "Um, Reborn," Tsukasa started, getting all the attention of all the people in the room. No one dared to move. The atmosphere became tenser. Tsukasa sighed. "Don't worry. I think you all need a break. Maybe we can just go into an amusement park to rest for a little while." Tsukasa suggested. The guardians just stared at Tsukasa as if she had grown another head. This made Tsukasa nervous. She started thinking of possibilities about their weird behavior. She looks calm outside but on the inside, she's anything but calm. Her thoughts got interrupted by Yamamoto's laughter.

"That's a good idea." Yamamoto agreed. After a while, they all agreed. Well some of them. Hibari didn't want to saying it was "crowding" but agreed when Mukuro provoked him when they all arrived, they rode the roller coaster. After that, they went inside the haunted house. After riding some more ride, they decided to eat. While eating, Tsukasa can't help but smile as she watches the guardians argue with each other. She suddenly felt a presence.

"Lambo, Sawada, run toward the car and ask the driver to bring you back home. Hurry! The rest of the guardians, stay here." Tsukasa commanded.

"What gives you the right to order me around?" Tsuna asked with her bitchy voice. Tsukasa look at Tsuna who currently looks like a whore. She wore high heels, a really, really short mini skirt, it's so short that you can see her panty and butt, tube that shows her cleavage and some part of her fake boobs. She also wore really thick make up. She looks like a clown.

"Do you want to get killed?" Tsukasa asked calmly but you can see in her eyes that it's not threat. It'll really happen. Yamamoto restrained Gokudera from blowing Tsukasa up. Gokudera was really frustrated. He can't understand Tsukasa. There's tome when she's good and times when she'll provoke them. Yamamoto is also confused by the sudden change of her attitude but he knows there's a reason. Lambo, Ryohei, and Chrome look angry. Hibari and Mukuro looks like their concentrating on something. Yamamoto suddenly felt the presence. He now knew why.

"I think it's better if you do what Tsukasa said, Tsuna. It's dangerous here." Yamamoto said. Tsuna fumed in anger and went towards the limo. Lambo followed her.

"Why did you do that, yakyuu baka?" asked a pissed off Gokudera.

"Concentrate, Gokudera. There are assassins in here. Tsukasa only want to save them." Yamamoto said seriously. This causes the other guardians to concentrate. They felt it too. They went to their fighting stance. The assassins appeared. They started fighting. Tsukasa looked at Gokudera while she was fighting and saw that Gokudera is about to get killed. They're surrounded. There are still many enemies hiding like the one aiming at Gokudera. Gokudera realized it but it was too late. He closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to hit him but it never came. He opened his eyes only to find Tsukasa in front of him. She covered him and got shot in his place but she managed to minimize the damage cause by the bullet. Instead of getting hit, it just grazed her stomach but to say it hurt is an understatement. It hurts like hell.

"Are you alright, Gokudera-kun?" Tsukasa asked weakly preventing her tears caused by the pain to shed.

"Why?" Gokudera asked.

"There's no "why" in that situation. I can't afford for someone to be killed in front of me." Tsukasa replied with a smile. Tsukasa can feel her consciousness slowly slipping away. She's really sleepy. She waited for the impact of her fall but Gokudera caught her. "Thank you." she told him. She then remembered that there are still many assassins around the amusement park. Tsuna is with Lambo only. They'll get killed. Tsukasa stood up ignoring the pain and Gokudera's protests. "I need to help Lambo and Sawada. There are still many enemies around." Tsukasa said then ran towards Lambo and Tsuna. When she arrived, she saw Lambo and Tsuna surrounded by assassins. Lambo covered Tsuna with his body using his body even though he's shaking and is very afraid, he didn't move away. Whenever an assassin attacks, he'll protect Tsuna even if it means getting hurt then attack them, swallowing his fears in this time. Tsukasa smiled. Tsukasa helped Lambo fighting the assassins. She ignored her throbbing head and the wound in her stomach that's currently bleeding. After a while they beat all of the assassins. While inside the car, the guardians noticed Tsukasa getting paler. She's also having trouble breathing. She knows she's not going to die. She avoided getting hit in places where she's surely die. She's just preventing herself from passing out due to exhaustion. They haven't noticed the blood on her blouse before due to Tsuna's crying. She said she's scared and she's hurt. She's never hit by any assassins, not even a scratch. Lambo took all of the damages.

"Are you okay, Tsukasa?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. Gokudera looked at her. She smiled.

"It's okay. This blood is nothing. It's not mine." She said. She didn't lie completely. Some of it is not her blood. Gokudera looked at her worriedly. After the ride, her headache kept on getting worse. She was about to walk inside the mansion when she collapsed. Luckily, Gokudera who is busy looking at her all the time caught her. They brought her to the infirmary. After the doctor patched her wounds,

"Is she okay?" Gokudera asked which surprised many. They're expecting Yamamoto, the friendly rain guardian, to ask but instead the short tempered and the one who absolutely hate Tsukasa which is Gokudera was the one who asked.

"Yes. She's just tired bit I'm surprised that she lasted this long. She got scratched by a bullet. It's not life threatening since I'm sure she minimized the damage but it should hurt really bad. She should not be able to even walk. She's pretty strong. I always see her practicing even though she's very good. How did she got hit?" the doctor said.

"I… it's my fault. If she didn't save me, I would be dead by now." Gokudera told them. The next day, Tsukasa is still sleeping. Gokudera went to the infirmary to visit her. After a while, Tsukasa woke up only to see Gokudera beside her. "I'm glad you're okay. Tha- Thank you for saving me." Gokudera said to Tsukasa. She smiled.

"You're welcome. Besides, I made sure the bullet will cause the minimum damage to me so I'll not die. I can't afford to die." She told him. Gokudera blushed.

"I'll- I'll protect you, Tsukasa –sama" Gokudera stuttered.

"Eh?" Tsukasa asked him.

"I'll protect you and hime with all my life." He told her. Tsukasa felt happy that Gokudera accepted her but at the same time sad because he said he'll protect her with all his life. She doesn't deserve it.

"Can't we just be normal friends?" Tsukasa asked.

"No" Gokudera answered. Tsukasa sighed because she knows he had decided. After a while, the guardians were gathered.

"Lambo," Said Tsukasa with a gentle smile, "you passed." This shocked Lambo because he's sure he'll fail. "I saw you protect Tsuna with your life. Even though you're scared, you never abandoned her. instead you faced you're fear. You're really cool back then, Lambo." She said with the gentle smile never leaving her face. She looked at Hibari. The smile disappeared. "The next trial is Hibari-san's. Hibari-san, please prepare yourself. I'll give you 5 days."Tsukasa told her seriously.

"I'm glad you're alright, Tsukasa" Yamamoto said happily while putting his hands on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Don't touch Tsukasa-sama so casually." Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto just laughed. They started the one-sided fight again. Tsukasa saw Lambo looking at her so she smiled at him. Suddenly, Lambo looked away blushing but Tsukasa didn't notice the blush.

'Was my smile really that bad for him to look away?' Tsukasa asked herself as she continued to watch Gokudera yell at Yamamoto who just laughs in return.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's Note: Thank you for those who reviewed. I think I'll do Hibari's and Ryohei's trial next. I'm going to put them in the same chapter. Mukuro's and Chrome's test are the last since it's the hardest to write. The only trial I'm going to make without an idea is mist because there wasn't a trial in the anime. About the 'I hate them' part in the chapter 5, Tsukasa didn't mean that she hate the guardians. She hates their attitudes. She hate that they doesn't care whether they die or not as long as they protected Tsuna. They don't think of the outcome. If they died then, who will protect Tsuna? That's all. Please review. Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I can't find some of that mistakes. Sorry. Sometimes, I really think I should just change back Tsuna into a girl and call them by their proper name since it's confusing me but it would ruin the story. Anyway, sorry for the grammar mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"Exclaimed the surprised Gokudera, "What do you mean you're not going to take the test?" he asked.

"There's no reason to take that stupid test." Hibari said in an emotionless voice.

"YOU HAVE TO EXTREMELY TAKE IT!" Ryohei said or more specifically, yelled. Before he could utter another word, Hibari disappeared. Tsukasa just continued to watch the scene unfold from her hide out. All that's happening is according to her plan. She got ready to go to school. Nobody knows that she's part of the mafia now. She told Reborn to keep it a secret. She went to her class but of course keep track of Hibari's movements.

'He still doesn't attend classes? I wonder how he kept on passing.' Tsukasa asked herself while watching Hibari sleep in the roof top. 'As expected of Hibari. He doesn't want to take the test' Tsukasa thought remembering her conversation with Hibari.

- FLASHBACK -

Tsukasa saw Hibari on the roof of the Vongola mansion. She went to where Hibari was. Hibari noticed her presence and attacked her. "Impatient, aren't we? It still not the time of your test" Tsukasa said quite amuse.

"I'll bite you to death" Hibari told her with his tonfa raised. He attacked Tsukasa again but Tsukasa easily dodged him.

"I will not fight you, Hibari-san. That's not your trial. I won't be fighting you. Since you want to start now, I'll give you your trial. It's not like it'll make any difference anyway. Please demonstrate your value as the Vongola cloud guardian. You can choose any way you want. The time limit is the set date for your trial's supposedly start." Tsukasa told him and quietly disappeared from Hibari's sight.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

She sighed. She have to do this to let them remember what a cloud guardian is. She stood up and decided to skip classes because she haven't seen Yamamoto, Gokudera or Tsuna around. She know that they are planning something to convince Hibari to take the test. She started stalking Hibari. Hibari is just taking a nap and doesn't feel Tsukasa's presence. He stood up after a few minutes. While they were walking, Gokudera suddenly appeared. "Hibari! What do you think you're doing?" Gokudera said angrily while opening his vongola box. "If you don't want to take the test, then I'll use force" He said in a calm voice. Not.

Hibari looked at him. "I don't have any interest in you." he said in a monotone voice. Hibari started to walk away.

"Wait!" Gokudera shouted while pointing his weapon at Hibari. He was about to attack when,

"Stop that." A voice said calmly. It was Reborn.

"Please don't stop me, Reborn-san" Gokudera said "Words aren't enough to get through this guy!"

"Calm down." Reborn told Gokudera. "It would be disastrous if you fired that in this place" he explained.

"Damn it!" Gokudera said realizing that Reborn is right. Hibari walked away with Tsukasa still following him. On his way, Yamamoto suddenly appeared.

"Please Hibari, hear us out." Yamamoto said in a serious voice.

"That's not necessary. I'm busy patrolling the school" Hibari told him.

"You have an important duty as the cloud guardian to fulfill. You know we can't let things stand like this." Yamamoto told him.

"This has nothing to do with me." Hibari said.

"Don't say that. You have been helping us fight this whole time." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"You're incredibly mistaken." Hibari told Yamamoto.

"You too want to become strong, right? If you success to clear the test, you'll be able to obtain more power." Yamamoto told Hibari.

"I don't need that girl's help to become stronger." Hibari said and started walking away. Tsukasa quietly followed and avoid letting Yamamoto feel her presence.

'Don't call me "that girl" it's rude. I have a proper name, Hibari-san.' Tsukasa thought but can't seem to get angry rather, she's getting amused. Hibari went to the reception room and Tsukasa decided to go check on Gokudera and Yamamoto. She saw them at the roof top with Ryohei. The three acknowledge her presence. She had somehow gotten closer to Ryohei.

"What should we do next?" Yamamoto asked.

"Damn that guy…" Gokudera said angrily.

"I can't help you in this one. I'm sure it'll all turn out right in the end."Tsukasa told them.

"Okay" Ryohei said. He was really fired up. "Let me handle this to the extreme." Ryohei said

"Ha ha. You're heating up, senpai" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"He's a stubborn one so it'll take more than a little talk to change his mind. This is where I should step in as the oldest member!" Ryohei yelled with determination. "If I don't do this, who will?" Ryohei asked as he ran towards Hibari.

"Why is the turf head getting all pumped up by himself? Will this even work if he's all fired up?." Gokudera asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"His passion is his best quality. Just watch him" Tsukasa told them.

"If Tsukasa-sama said so." Gokudera told Tsukasa.

" You're right, Tsukasa" Yamamoto said which cause Gokudera to start the one-sided fight.

"Well than, I'll be going." Tsukasa went to Ryohei and Hibari's location. The moment Tsukasa saw them is the same moment Ryohei saw Hibari.

"There you are. You aren't going away, Hibari!" Ryohei yelled.

"I'm busy. I don't have the time to deal with you." Hibari told Ryohei. He started walking away.

"Hey Hibari! Damn it! You aren't even going to listen? " Ryohei said as he started to chase Hibari. This continued until they arrived at the roof top.

"If you don't stop now, I'll bite you to death" Hibari said raising his tonfa.

" Very well! If words aren't going to be enough, I'll use my fists" Ryohei said with his eyes burning with determination. They were about to start fighting but was interrupted when men in black appeared. They started fighting. Tsuna suddenly arrive. Two of the men in black was about to attack Tsuna but got beat up by the cloud and sun guardian. Their timings are perfect. They protected Tsuna together. Tsukasa looked at them. Gokudera and the other guardians arrived. Tsukasa got out of his hiding place.

"Vongola cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya, Vongola sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, you two passed. You two never give up till the end. You two have different things that you want but when the time comes when you two are really needed, you two never fail to succeed. When your paths crossed, you became really strong companions." Tsukasa told them. "The next tests are Mukuro and Chrome. Please get ready." After saying that, Tsukasa went back to the vongola mansion and started to rest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: Thank you for those who reviewed. Sorry for the long wait. I just realized that I still haven't watched Hibari's vongola succession. About Tsukasa calling Giotto Gio-nii, since she was a child, she have known Giotto but didn't knew he was the vongola Primo. After a certain incident, which will be revealed in later chapters, Giotto became her only real friend. They became close that they thought of each other as family. Basically, Giotto is someone who is like an older brother to Tsukasa despite that he's not a real person. About the other Primo guardians, I'm not sure when they will appear.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

- DREAMSCAPE -

Tsukasa opened her eyes and saw herself in a very familiar place. It was a plain grass field without anyone but her. There are also some flowers. She felt the wind gently blew. Her long brown hair flutters gently. She looked at the clear blue sky and a smile suddenly appeared on her face. She closed her eyes. "Nu fu fu fu" Daemon Spade suddenly appeared but Tsukasa wasn't shock after all, she's inside daemon's spade illusion. She looks and smiled at Daemon Spade.

"Long time no sees, Spade-nii" Tsukasa said.

""You're right. It's been a long time since we've last seen each other." Daemon told her.

"Have you been well, Spade-nii?" she asked.

"I'm okay but it seems like it's getting interesting. I never expect you to test your little friends." Daemon said. Tsukasa sighed.

"It's not like there's something I can do to stop it. The only way to that I can do to protect them is to help them become stronger. This time, I will be the one who will protect them." Tsukasa said with determination. She closed her eyes again. "Whenever I think of them, I always remember how I changed them, how I corrupted them. If I didn't involve them into this mess, they wouldn't have to suffer like this. If they didn't meet me, they wouldn't be involved in the Vongola. They wouldn't have to get hurt and risk their life." She said softly. Daemon Spade sighed.

"You're always like that. Don't blame yourself every time." Daemon told the girl. "About the girl pretending to be Tsuna, do you know who she is?" he asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"Not yet" she answered.

"I see" Daemon said. Tsukasa took a step forward and looked at the sky. She smiled but it was different from her usual smile. It's a sad smile.

"I wonder if what I'm doing is right. I don't' know what to do anymore." Her tears started flowing. "Whenever I see them with Tsuna, an unfamiliar feelings flows in my heart. It feels like I'm being cut into two." She looked at Daemon Spade. "I don't want to feel that kind of horrible feeling anymore." She told him.

Daemon Spade is a feared person even now. He doesn't care for anyone. He even betrayed Giotto, the vongola Primo, without feeling guilty but it all changed when he met Tsukasa. At first, she tried to get close to him so he used it for his advantage and use her but as time passed, without him noticing, his will disappeared long time ago. The fake friendship became real and even his feelings became more than friends. 'That's right. This girl is the one who changed me' Daemon Spade thought. He watched the girl as the girl tried to stop her tears from falling but failed. Daemon Spade did something that no one will ever think he will do (or at least in this story) and it's a thing that he will do for her and only her. He hugged her. "It's okay. Just believe in yourself. It's okay to feel that way. Just do what you think is right. Never forget who you really are. Never forget what Tsukasa really is." Daemon softly whispered to Tsukasa to comfort the crying girl. Tsukasa stopped crying.

"Thank you, Spade-nii." Tsukasa said and smiled at him.

"It's time to go back. Don't forget what I said." he told her. Tsukasa nodded happily.

- END OF DREAMSCAPE -

Tsukasa woke up. She took a bath and changed to her nerdy get up. She heard a knock. "It's time for breakfast, Tsukasa-sama." A maid informed. She opened the door.

"Good morning, Kokoro. Didn't I tell you to just call me Tsukasa?" Tsukasa said.

"Yes, Tsukasa." Kokoro said with a smile. Tsukasa noticed that there's something weird about Kokoro and she knew just what it is.

"Come inside, Kokoro." Tsukasa ordered. Kokoro went inside. "Show me you wounds." Tsukasa told her. Kokoro became shocked.

"How?" Kokoro asked.

"Tsuna hurt you again, right." Tsukasa stated rather that asked. Kokoro nodded and showed her the wound in her wrist. Tsukasa proceed to apply medicine to it. She always has first aid kit inside her room just in case something happened. After that, she went to the dining room. While eating, "Mukuro, Chrome, your tests are going to be held today." Tsukasa informed them. The two or rather Chrome nodded while Mukuro didn't react. It's as if he didn't hear but Tsukasa knew he did.

"Tsukasa-sama, why does Chrome need to take a test too?" Gokudera asked.

"Mukuro and Chrome are both the vongola mist guardians. There are two mist guardians in the vongola family. Not only one." Tsukasa replied with a smile.

"But there's only one vongola ring." Gokudera told her.

"I know." Tsukasa said with a mysterious smile. "Chrome, Mukuro, please come with me." She said as she started walking. They went to the training room. The other guardians and Reborn are following them. "Please wait in here." Tsukasa told them and closed the door when Mukuro and Chrome are already inside. Tsukasa gave Mukuro and Chrome a pill. "Please drink that. Don't worry. It's not poisonous. It's just sleeping pills. Please trust in me" Tsukasa told them. The two drank the pill. They collapsed but before they fall to the floor, Tsukasa hold the two and gently placed them on the floor. She opened the door.

"What happened to them?" Yamamoto asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"Don't worry. I just made them drink a sleeping pills but don't wake them up. Their trials are beginning." Tsukasa told them. "Their trials are the hardest. It can't occur in the real world so they're taking it in their dreams." Tsukasa informed them.

"What test are they taking?" Reborn asked.

"That's right!" Ryohei said.

"Well for Mukuro, it's like Yamamoto's. A judgment test but much harder, for chrome, well its strength." Tsukasa told them.

"That woman will surely fail." Gokudera said rather rudely. Tsukasa smirked.

"I wonder about that. I never said that it's physical strength I'm talking about. I know something that she's above all of you." Tsukasa said. They carried the two to Mukuro's room since Tsukasa said that there will be reaction from the ring to show who is winning. Tsukasa just sat beside them and closed her eyes.

~~ With Mukuro ~~

Mukuro saw himself in a familiar place. Mukuro himself in a familiar place. Anger filled Mukuro's heart. 'The Estraneo Family' he thought. He's really angry but of course he's smiling his fake smile on the outside. He remembered how they made them suffer. He clenched his fist. His boy was suddenly controlled by his anger. He began killing them mercilessly.

~~ With Tsukasa ~~

Mukuro's Vongola ring suddenly glowed. "It's starting." Tsukasa told the guardians. The light that's coming from the vongola ring is still there but some part of it is becoming black. "The more his flames become black, the more he's losing himself. If the flame became completely black, it means he fails the trial." she said. Tsuna is not there saying that she's not feeling well but Tsukasa know it's a lie but she's secretly glad because no one will question her or whine about what she's doing...

"Where did you send Mukuro, Tsukasa?" Lambo asked.

"I showed him an illusion about the Estraneo family." She informed them.

"What's Estraneo family to the EXTREME!" Ryohei asked.

"The Estraneo family is Mukuro's familgia back then. They used their family member's own children as thing and used them for experimentations. Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa are some of those children. That's how Mukuro acquired his 6 Path of Hell. Mukuro killed all of the scientist and escaped with Ken and Chikusa." She explained. While she was talking, Chrome suddenly glowed.

~~ With Chrome ~~

She was inside the Vongola mansion but she knows there's something wrong. There's no Ryohei yelling extreme every second, Lambo whining, Gokudera arguing with a laughing Yamamoto. It's very quiet. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. She saw Tsuna. "Boss." She said. The other guardians appeared behind Tsuna. They all have their weapons out and were looking at her with emotionless eyes. "Boss? Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked but it sound like a whisper that only she can hear.

~~ With Tsukasa ~~

Chrome's glow started becoming black while Mukuro's vongola ring's glow is only half now, half was already black. 'I know you two can pass. I believe in the two of you.' Tsukasa thought. The other guardians just watched quietly, even Ryohei and Lambo didn't dare to utter a word. Reborn suddenly walked out the room.

~~ With Mukuro ~~

Almost all the scientists are wiped out. There's blood everywhere. Mukuro suddenly saw a boy. It was the son of one of the scientists that tortured him. The similarities are extremely noticeable. Even thought the boy did nothing wrong, his blood boiled the moment he saw the boy since he looked like his father. Mukuro held his trident tightly. He changed to his fighting stance.

~~ With Tsukasa ~~

"What the hell is that pineapple head doing?" Gokudera yelled angrily. The glow of the vongola ring is almost black. Tsukasa sighed.

"You can't blame Mukuro. Those scientists made his life hell. It's really a hard choice." Tsukasa said with a gentle and understanding voice. It's almost as if she knew what will happen. Reborn still haven't returned. They looked at Chrome and saw that her glow is slowly becoming blacker.

~~ With Chrome ~~

Tsuna and the other guardians started attacking Chrome. She started running while clutching her trident as if her life defends on it. She really doesn't know what's happening. Her visions started becoming blurred. "Why?" She asked herself weakly. The time she had with them suddenly appeared inside her mind. She stopped. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna appeared in front of her while behind her were Hibari, Mukuro, Lambo and Ryohei. They wore the same wicked smile. Chrome was still holding her trident. Her bangs covered her eyes. The guardians went to their fighting stance and got ready to attack Chrome.

~~ With Tsukasa ~~

The glow on Mukuro's ring and Chrome were almost completely black. There's still a little bit of indigo remaining and is almost impossible to see. The black light completely surrounds them.

~~ With Mukuro ~~

Mukuro was about to kill the boy but stopped just some few centimeters before his trident stab the boy on his head. Mukuro let his trident disappear. "I'm not interested in you." Mukuro said and turned around. 'You're not one of them. You didn't do anything wrong.' He thought. He started walking away.

~~ With Chrome ~~

Before their attacks could hit Chrome, Chrome disappeared and appeared behind Tsuna. She cut her with her trident and attacks the other guardians.

"Why did you attack?" Tsuna asked weakly.

"The boss and the other guardians I know are not that weak. They'll never attack me. You're not them. I believe in them." Chrome said with confidence. She looked at Tsuna with determination and no trace of doubt can be seen in her eyes.

~~ With Tsukasa ~~

The guardians watched as the light became black. They thought that it's the end but suddenly, it became indigo again. The glowing stopped and the two woke up. Tsukasa smiled. "Congratulations, Mukuro, Chrome." Tsukasa said with a smile. Tsukasa gave a red box to Chrome. "Open it. It's a present." Tsukasa said. Chrome opened it and saw a vongola mist ring. "There's two vongola mist guardians so there should also be two vongola mist rings, right?" Tsukasa told them. Chrome smiled. She looked at the guardians. "The merciful shower that washes all away, rain, turbulent gale that fiercely blows, storm, thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow, thunder, never trapped by anyone and walks its own path, cloud, orb of fire that brightens the great sky, sun, illusion that prohibits the knowledge of its true nature, mist. Never forget what you all are." Tsukasa said with a smile. When they walked out of the room, "Where's Sawada?" Tsukasa asked.

"She should be in her room. What's wrong, Tsukasa?" Yamamoto said. Tsukasa ran towards Tsuna's room with the guardians. When they arrived, no one was there. Tsukasa ran outside and stopped. Tsuna is being held captive by an assassin. The assassin took out a knife and pointed it at Tsuna's throat. Many assassins appeared behind the one who have Tsuna in captive.

"Well, well, look who is here." The assassin said.

"Let hime go!" Gokudera yelled.

"Maybe I'll consider is." The assassin told them. "If you beat each other up." Said the assassin while laughing maniacally.

"Why you!" Gokudera shouted but stopped when he saw Tsuna.

'If we want to save Tsuna/herbivore/hime/boss, there's no choice' the guardians all thought the same time while clutching their weapons tighter. They started fighting each other. Tsukasa watched as the guardians fight each other. She clenched her fists. Tsukasa sighed as she looked at the assassins then at Tsuna. 'There's no choice.' Tsukasa said inwardly then concentrated. Within a blink of the eye, Tsukasa disappeared and appeared behind the assassin that has Tsuna. She grabbed Tsuna and ran far from the assassins. The guardians attacked the assassins but they're already too exhausted. The assassins were strong. Reborn arrived. 'I guess they killed the guards.' Tsukasa thought. 'This is the only way to beat them up in a flash without the guardians getting beat up.' She said inwardly. She took a necklace with rings as a pendant inside her pocket and wore it around her neck. White light suddenly appeared around the ring. The guardians and Reborn were suddenly enveloped by her white flame that's shaped like bubbles. Tsukasa too was inside a bubble made by her flame. The white light that's coming from her ring suddenly changed into black. Black snow started falling. When a snow dropped in an assassin, the assassin fell screaming in pain then died. Tsukasa's black snow make an enemy's internal organs explode. The enemy will look like it's not even cut but on the inside, it's anything but that. Tsukasa watched as the assassins died one by one. She did all she can to stop herself from crying. "Sorry" she whispered. A tear fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away. The black snow vanished when the light coming from Tsukasa's ring became white again. The bubbles burst and everyone except Tsuna landed to the floor safely. Reborn walked towards one of the assassins to inspect it. "It's… It's no use. They're already dead. Those black snows make their internal organs explode inside their bodies. Tsukasa said

"What's that flame?" Reborn asked. Tsukasa sighed.

"Let's go inside. I'll explain everything there." Tsukasa told them and they started to walk towards the living room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: I'm sorry for the late update and sorry if any of the characters are too OOC. I'm sure Daemon Spade is because I barely know him. Anyway, Tsukasa's flame will be explained in the next chapter and maybe someone will know the truth. There are still many things that are going to be explained and there will be more shocking revelations about Tsukasa's past or you could say Tsuna's past. Thank you for those who reviewed and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When they arrived at the living room, they sat down. Tsukasa sighed. "The snow flames have two flame colors. One is black and the other is white. The white can heal while the black destroys. I can make any weapon using my flames by just imagining them. I don't know why but snow flames are only acquired by few people and those few people also have every flames meaning, they can use sky, storm, rain, thunder, cloud, mist and sun flames." Tsukasa explained.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Reborn asked.

"When I was child, my parents noticed that there's something different about me. They knew flames and mafias. They also knew that my flame is different so in order to protect me; they hid me and of course hid the fact about my flame from me. They raised me up as a normal girl but I know that I'm anything but normal. They know that once someone from the mafia discoverer that I have a different kind of flame, they'll take me away and use me as a guinea pig. They want me to be normal and never be part of the mafia. Everyday was the same until that day, the day some family discovered my flame. My parents tried to stop them and they killed my parents. My mind went black and I lose control of myself. My flame appeared and killed those mafia members. After that, I discovered my parent's diary. Everything about my flame is there. I decided to research about flames to know more about my ability. That's why I know many things about mafia. I also practiced fighting so I will not lose myself anymore. About the ring, I found it. It's a vongola ring. The only difference from the other rings is the design." Tsukasa said and showed them the ring. Reborn smirked.

"So it's true that there's another guardian." He said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsukasa is the vongola snow guardian." He answered Tsuna's question.

"May I rest now? It's been long since I last used my flame so I'm exhausted." Tsukasa told them. She went to her room. 'I hope they bought my lie. Well, the explanation about the snow flame is the truth but the one about my parents is a lie. I can't tell them the truth… Now that I think about it, I don't know my real parents.' Tsukasa thought. Unknown to her, Reborn know she's lying so he had someone investigate her but no result was found. He was at least satisfied to know that Tsukasa is also a guardian.

'But whenever I'm near her, I feel weird. When I saw her flame, I had the feeling that I met her long ago… Tsukasa, what's your real identity?' Reborn said to himself as his smirk become a frown. The other guardians, except Tsuna, also felt what Reborn felt. They also feel familiar around her when she used her flame. Inside Tsukasa's room, Tsukasa lay down. She looked at the ring and sighed.

- DREAMSCAPE -

Tsukasa saw someone who looks like her but younger. The younger she was happily playing in a garden. A boy who is five years older than her arrived. His hair was white and h was smiling. "Let's go." The boy said to the smaller Tsukasa.

"Okay, Kura-nii." The child Tsukasa said happily and wrapped her arms around Kura-nii's arm. They walked around. They were inside the Vongola mansion. When they stopped before a room, the older boy knocked. The door was opened by a woman who looks like Tsukasa but older and her hair in an inch above her shoulder. The smaller Tsukasa let go and hugged the woman. "Mama." She said happily. The real Tsukasa was now confused. She doesn't remember her mother and father. According to her grandfather, she doesn't have a brother. 'Was that all a lie? Is this a memory? Why don't I remember this? Why doesn't grandfather tell me this? Vongola bosses can erase memories but grandfather wouldn't do that to me, right?' She asked herself.

-END OF DREAMSCAPE-

Tsukasa woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that she's crying. She quickly wiped it and went to the library. 'I'll find out about the truth' she thought with determination. When she arrived, no one was there. She started looking for information about the ability of the vongola bosses to erase memories. Even among bosses of the vongola, it's a secret. Even Reborn doesn't know it. It was already 3:00 am but she still hasn't found any clues. It's as if it's erased. Suddenly, she got a feeling to go to the end of the library. She touched the wall. It opened. Tsukasa was shocked but went inside. The wall closed. It was another library. It's full of dust but she noticed that there's one boo that's clean. She took it. She started reading it. After reading, "My memory was erased by grandfather but why? Why would her make me forget mama, papa and my brother?" Tsukasa asked no one. She put it back and went outside the library. She was about to go to her room when she saw Reborn. She started following Reborn which was hard because he's good. Reborn went inside a car. Tsukasa wondered if he should still follow. She decided to follow anyway. When the car stopped, Reborn went out. It stopped beside a mansion. Tsukasa decided to stay outside since Reborn could be having a meeting with someone and if she still followed, she'll be invading his privacy. Reborn went inside. She suddenly heard gunshots a few moments later. 'Should I interfere? What if Reborn got hurt? He's strong but attacking a family all by himself is too dangerous.' Tsukasa thought. She heard another gunshot. Tsukasa stopped thinking and rushed inside. She knocked out every man in black she encountered since she doesn't even know why Reborn is attacking this family. "Where is the man who entered here?" she asked a guard.

"I don't know. Please let me go. I still have my family to take care. Please." the man begged. Tsukasa looked at him. Her senses told her to knock the man out but she can't do it. She turned around but was stabbed by the man who was now smirking evilly. Tsukasa turned to face the man. She knocked him out. She removed the knife. Luckily, it's not life threatening. She continued looking for Reborn. When she got dizzy, she stopped and lit her ring. She healed her wounds. It'll exhaust her but better than dying by losing too much blood. She moved forward again. When she saw Reborn, "Reborn!" she shouted. The hitman looked at her. Many enemies arrived and started attacking them. They killed or in Tsukasa's case, knocked out every single one of them. After that,

"What are you doing here?" Reborn asked with a frown.

"I saw you went out so I stalked you." Tsukasa replied like she did nothing wrong.

"What's with that blood?" he asked again.

"Well, I got stabbed when I let my guard down." Tsukasa replied with a carefree attitude. Tsukasa smiled. She's getting dizzier every second. She used her flames two times without proper rest. "I'm glad you're alright." She said weakly and collapsed but Reborn caught her. "Re-chan." She said in her sleep. It was as soft as a whisper so no normal person can hear it but its Reborn were talking about. He heard it clearly. Reborn's memories started going back. After a while, Reborn sighed as she looked at Tsukasa.

"Why did you let your guard down?" Reborn asked the sleeping girl in her arms. She one of the few people who can actually make the greatest hitman sigh and feel like a normal person. He carried Tsukasa bridal style. When they're already outside, he put Tsukasa on the back seat of the car and closed the door. He made the mansion blow up. He knows that Tsukasa only knocked out the guards because if she's still the girl he knows, she won't kill anyone just like that. Reborn went to the driver's seat and started driving. When they arrived, he brought Tsukasa in his room and sat on the chair beside his bed. He knows no one would dare to approach his room so no one will hear them talk to each other. If he questions her in her room, there's a chance that someone might eavesdrop and Reborn knows that Tsukasa doesn't wasn't that. Reborn fell asleep a little while as he was waiting for Tsukasa to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The guardians and Reborn was currently eating their breakfast. Reborn looked at Tsukasa. The girl was still glaring at him. Tsukasa was really angry at Reborn. She's going to blow her cover if this continues. Reborn know that what he's asking for is the thing she hated the most but he's still forcing her. Tsukasa sighed and stopped glaring. She pouted as she remembered what happened when she woke up.

-FLASHBACK-

Tsukasa slowly opened her eyes and saw herself in a dark room. She knows that it's not her room. She looked beside her and saw Reborn. She tried to remember what happened before she collapsed. Reborn woke up. "You've got many things to explain, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said turning Leon into a gun. Tsukasa gulp.

"E- Eto… I just didn't want to trouble all of you more. Because of me, you all got hurt, it's because I'm so weak. If you all didn't meet me, maybe you'll be happier." Tsukasa said nervously as she remembered all of them getting hurt protecting her. She smiled sadly. "Every time I see you all got injure because of me, I think of how useless I am, of how pathetic I am. I don't want you to get hurt just because of the useless me. You're right I'm just the pathetic girl who can't do anything right. This time, I want to be the one to protect all of you. If it means protecting all of you, I don't care if you forget me." Tsukasa said. She think of the times she saw the guardians was happy with Tsuna. "I thought that no matter how hard, I will manage. I thought that I can do it but in the end, I'm just the girl who can't do anything right. Even though you're all happy with Tsuna, even when you all weren't hurt, when I see you with Tsuna, I feel a weird feeling. It's not a good thing. I hate that unfamiliar feeling. I… I can't understand anymore. I'm sorry. Please forget again. I don't deserve to be the boss." She told Reborn. Reborn just watched her as she cried silently. Reborn smirked and transform Leon in a hammer. He hit Tsukasa with it. Tsukasa stopped crying and pouted. "Why did you do that Reborn?" Tsukasa asked cutely.

"That's your punishment for being a no good. You're really an idiot. We never thought of you like that. You should just be yourself. Don't try to act cool. Give us back our memories. You got your punishment already. It's alright now." Reborn said. Tsukasa smiled.

"Thank you, Reborn but I can't do that. I'm sure they'll regain their memories if they really want to… Reborn, thank you for everything." She said. Reborn smiled for a split second but it disappeared and turned into a smirk.

"You still have many works to do so prepare yourself when they remember. I'll make sure you won't get away easily." He said sadistically. "There's going to be a party tonight and you will go without disguise there. You can't say no." he added. Tsukasa puffed her cheeks.

"That's not fair! You know how much I hate dresses!" Tsukasa protested.

"Hurry up and get going. It's time for breakfast." Reborn said while transforming Leon into a gun and firing it at Tsukasa.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

After eating, she went with the guardians in the training room since she promised to fight with them. When night time came, Tsukasa wore a dress that end about an inch above her knees. It was black with some touch of white. It was simple but it made her look more beautiful. She tied her hair into two pigtails. Her makeup was light. Actually, there's almost none since she just put lipstick and some face powder. She smirked. 'Did Reborn thought that he can make me go in a dress? Nobody even saw me since I never attended a party. This is the party where they'll introduce the vongola boss since I begged them to do it when I'm already ready and never attend a party since then. 'Tsukasa said to herself. She picked up a cape that reached the ground. Reborn never told her that she can't wear something to cover her. He just told her to wear a dress and she is but with a cape over it that covers her from head to toe. She giggled. She wore it and went outside. She went inside the car. She can tell that Reborn is pissed.

"What are you wearing?" he asked angrily.

"Can't you tell? You just told me to wear a dress. I did but covered it by wearing a cape." Tsukasa said innocently.

"Why are you wearing a cape, Tsukasa-sama?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, I'm not good with things like parties." She told him and looked at Tsuna who was wearing a dress revealing too much of her skin and too much make up. Tsukasa sighed. 'Can't she wear something normal just this time?' she asked herself. When they arrived, they were welcomed by many mafia members. Everything was going smoothly but Hibari and Mukuro suddenly fought. Luckily, they're outside. Tsukasa sighed and tried to stop the two since she's the only one in there. They're in the balcony which was pretty spacious. She was about to go in between them when she tripped because she stepped on her cape. The cape came off revealing her real looks. This stopped the two from fighting. They looked at her and the shock look from their eyes suddenly changed. Tsukasa sighed again. She know what's going to happen next.

"Tsuna?" the two said the same time.

"Your memories returned?" she asked the two and the two just nodded. "I'm sorry but please don't tell anyone. I… I just erased your memories because I don't want to be a burden to all of you. I decided to protect you but I still can't do anything. I'm really sorry for being a no good." Tsukasa told the two.

"Who said you're a no-good?" Hibari said. "If you're really one, I should have bitten you to death long time ago." He told Tsukasa.

"Kufufu, I must agree with the skylark." Mukuro said. Tsukasa smiled which cause the two of them blush. The three suddenly felt the assassins around. Tsukasa jumped off the roof because she know where the assassins are much closer to. They're much closer to Lambo. She forgot that she's not wearing her cape. She went to the garden where Lambo lies. Lambo was being attacked when she got there. She quickly helped Lambo. After they finished fighting all the assassins,

"Who are you?" Lambo asked.

"I'm Tsukasa. Don't tell me you forgot me?" Tsukasa asked Lambo.

"Tsukasa, you look different like that." He said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa then realized that she's not wearing her cape. They went to get her cape and went to help the other guardians fighting the other assassins left.

-SOMEWHERE ELSE -

A man smirked. "I've found you at last. I'm going to get you now. I'll never forgive them. I swear." He said to himself. He looked at the folder he's currently holding again. Another man with orange hair arrived. "Is the preparation complete?" he asked the man.

"Yes." The man answered. His smirk became wider.

'Just a little bit more' he thought to himself.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the late update. There's been some unexpected problem so I will most likely be unable to update for the time being but as an apology, I'll post more than one chapter. If there's grammar mistakes, please feel free to tell me. I'll correct it when I checked the reviews again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsukasa sighed as she looked around the room she's currently in. everything is white. It's not like she hated white but this is just too much. The room and even the furniture are white. 'But what exactly is happening?' Tsukasa asked herself. She remembered what happened earlier.

- FLASHBACK -

When the party is over, Tsukasa changed her dress and went back to her nerdy disguise. As they were in the middle of their destination, her hyper intuition suddenly acted. It's like it's telling her something but she's not sure is it's a bad thing since it's different from the other warning that her intuition gave her in the past. 'I wonder what's going to happen.' She asked herself. Just a few moments later, enemies arrived. Of course she fought even though her intuition told her not to and she held back because she doesn't want anyone to know her real strength. It's her advantage and she doesn't have the resolution to fight. The enemies were pretty good and it's only seven of them. They beat up almost all. The remaining are the guardians and Reborn. Reborn was by her side including Hibari and Mukuro. Tsukasa sighed."You're all supposed to protect Sawada, the vongola tenth." Tsukasa told them.

"Were doing it now." Mukuro replied.

"Then why are you by my side instead of Sawada?" Tsukasa asked them angrily.

"You're the only one and no one can take that place." Hibari said. She sighed again. She noticed something as they were fighting. One of them was not moving.

'I guess that's the boss.' Tsukasa said but she can't clearly see his face. Tsukasa knew that he's a boy due to his body shape. He was looking at something and that something is Tsuna. Tsukasa went to where Tsuna is. She then saw the man's face. He has a white hair and piercing violet eyes. He's smiling but it doesn't seem that real. It changed into a glare. When she saw the glare, her heart suddenly hurt. It seems like something is piercing her heart. He gave a familiar feeling and it made Tsukasa feel at ease. It made her happy but at the same time painful but she doesn't know why. She suddenly became unable to move. Her legs felt weak and she felt like crying. "W-Who a-are y-y-you?" Tsukasa asked stuttering. It's not her intention to stutter but it just became like that. She's not feeling scared. It's not like that. She can't describe the feeling. It's like she knew the man in front of her all her life. The man smiled again.

"Byakuran." He answered. Byakuran started walking towards them and with every step he takes, Tsukasa's heart beat faster and louder. She wants to hug the man in front of her like a long lost friend. Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn saw this and started to run towards them. It brought Tsukasa back from her thoughts. She looked at the guardians. They're clearly having a trouble facing them. If this continues, they'll lose. She glared at Byakuran. If they're assassins they will kill them. They hurt the guardians but Tsuna has been standing alone since the start so why Byakuran didn't killed her. Sure they hurt the guardians but every time she looks at Byakuran's eyes she doesn't see any intention of killing them or Tsuna. Her intuition is telling her that to.

'I this goes on…' Tsukasa thought and clenched her fists. She took Reborn's hand catching Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn's attention. They were about to attack Byakuran if she hadn't stopped them but Tsukasa have a feeling that Byakuran is very strong and they won't stand a chance. She looked at the three of them straight to the eye and shook her head. She can't let them be hurt. The other guardians were unconscious. They went with them. After Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei were delivered to the infirmary, Byakuran led them to a room.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked with a sickly sweet voice. It seems like she fell in love with Byakuran or something. Tsukasa saw Byakuran's expression change for a moment but it returns quickly making her think if that's just an illusion.

"I'm Byakuran, the boss of the Millefiore. It's nice to finally meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi-chan." He told them wearing his fake smile again. They continued talking for a while and after that, Tsuna saw Byakuran looking at Tsukasa. After that, Tsuna faked being hurt and blamed it on Tsukasa. Tsukasa got confused.

'What did I do to make Tsuna angry?' Tsukasa asked herself. Tsuna begged Byakuran to lock Tsukasa up. Byakuran did was said and that is why she is currently locked up inside a white room but even if she's locked up, it's not like she's a prison or something since she's treated like a guest but of course she can't go outside.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

Tsukasa sighed again. She's really confused about why she felt that way when she first saw Byakuran and to add to that, she got locked up in there. Somehow, she got a feeling that something big is going to happen. She just hoped that everything is still going to be okay even if it happened. She suddenly remembered that her grandfather erased her memories. She still has to find out why her grandfather did that and she knew that her grandfather won't do that just because of something stupid. She really can't understand anything anymore. She's confused and she doesn't know what to do. She decided to go to sleep hoping that she's going to find peace even if it's just inside her sleep. She went to sleep.

- DREAMSCAPE -

A small Tsukasa was happily playing in a garden together with Kura-nii, her mother and a man who she called her father. They were happy together. Talking and laughing with each other.

- END OF DREAMSCAPE -

Tsukasa smiled. She's still asleep. It's the first time she dreamt of something as happy as that since she found out what her grandfather did. It's always something sad or horrible. She continued dreaming with the smile never once leaving her breath-taking face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: Thank you for those who review. I just want to say something to patty00. About your guest, it's right in some ways but also wrong. Byakuran did hate the ninth but the reason is different. Byakuran don't know that the ninth erased Tsukasa's memories about them so he's definitely not angry about that. I can't say what's the reason because that will be explained when Tsukasa remembered all the memories that was erased. Besides, what Byakuran hate is the Vongola, not the ninth. He did hate the ninth a little but not enough to wish for the Vongola's complete destruction. Well, that's all. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsukasa woke up from her slumber. She's thinking of what to do next since she's really bored. The door suddenly opened, revealing a maid who came to bring her food. After giving her the food, the maid went out and locked the door. She noticed that the maid left something behind that Tsukasa's sure that she's not suppose to leave behind. She smirked. It's a pin. She ate her breakfast and opened the lock using the pin. It seems that they forgot that she's a mafia too. Opening a lock door is a piece of cake for her. Then she remembered that she told Reborn not to tell them that she's also a guardian. She continued to walk. After a while, she arrived in a room. She senses a presence in there and for some reason, her intuition told her to go inside. When she went opened the door, she saw a woman with brown eyes and hair. It seems like she's thinking. Her eyes are void of emotion. She went inside and closed the door. The woman finally noticed her and looked at her. After a second, the void looks in her eyes changed into a kind and caring one. "I didn't mean to intrude. I'm just looking around and saw this room. I'll go now." Tsukasa said when she remembered that she just went in here on her own accord without the woman's permission. She was about to leave when,

"Wait. What's your name?" the woman asked. Her voice seems really familiar for Tsukasa and her head hurts. She turned around to face the woman. Tsukasa smiled.

"My name is Tsukasa. I'm just staying here for a while." She told her.

"Will you accompany me for a while? I'm Nana." Nana said. Tsukasa can't understand why she can't seem to move. She know she have to go out there because someone might see her but something tells her to stay. She walked towards the woman.

"If you don't mind then, I'll stay." Tsukasa said. Nana smiled.

"Of course I don't mind." She told her.

"Um, are you part of the mafia too, Nana-san?" Tsukasa asked.

"Just Nana. If you want, you can call me mama or mother and yes I was once part of the mafia but now, I don't know." Nana answered. They talked for a while. Tsukasa felt like she knew the woman before. She went to her room. She saw Reborn there.

"Where did you go?" Reborn asked.

"Just taking a walk… Reborn, do you know who my parents are?" Tsukasa asked. If she wasn't that close to Reborn, she won't notice the reaction of Reborn. 'So he knows them.' Tsukasa thought.

"No." Reborn answered firmly.

"Okay. I'm just wondering." Tsukasa said. "Don't tell them I'm a guardian too, okay?"Tsukasa told Reborn. Reborn just nodded and went out of the room. Tsukasa sighed and laid down the bed. She's really tired because of the events that happened lately. She closed her eyes and let sleepiness take over her.

- DREAMSCAPE -

There were gunshots heard and they ran. There were only three of them, her mother, brother and her. She can hear footsteps of the men chasing them. Fear and worry filled her mind. She looked at her mother's face. "Where's papa?" She asked the woman. The woman looked at her with sad eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright." She told the child version of Tsukasa. The scenery suddenly changed. She was sitting beside someone's lifeless body. That person's blood was all over her. The person protected her from the bullet that was about to hit her. Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Mama. Mama." She shook the body of her mother as if waking up a sleeping person but her mother won't open her eyes. Her brother suddenly appeared and pulled her away from her mother. They continued hiding for many days. One day, the men chasing them caught them. They held Tsukasa's hand preventing her from going to where her brother is. She tried and tried to remove the hand holding her arms but it was no use. Her arm is already bruising. She watched while crying as her brother tried to fight the men in black but she can clearly see that her brother is going to lose. There are many cuts that her brother received and is on the floor and not moving. The man holding her roughly dragged her away from her brother. "Kura-nii!" She shouted and saw the body of her brother moved. He looked at her and tried to stand up but he was too weak to do that now. Her brother is getting smaller and smaller as she and her captor moved away. There were still some men that were with his brother and she remembered them continued beating her brother as he disappeared from her sight. She suddenly felt someone hit her and she lose consciousness. When she woke up, she was in a room. She was all alone in the huge room. Her dress has been changed because there's no longer blood on her clothes. The door suddenly opened and a man entered. She looked at her but she can't clearly see the look in his eyes. She doesn't really care. There's nothing she have now. They're all dead. Tears fell from her eyes. The men put his hands on her forehead and she felt a familiar sensation. It was warm like what she felt every time she's with her family. She felt her memories being erased on by one. She wants to beg them to stop because that's all she has now. They took her family and now they want to erase her memories. She's getting sleepier and she can't move because someone is preventing her. She felt her body getting weaker. She can't even stand properly. She continued crying trying to tell them to stop but her voice won't come out. She loses consciousness but before that, she saw something. She can't see their faces even her family's face but she saw that one clearly. She looked at the man who was carrying something that looks like staff and saw a seal beside him.

- END OF DREAMSCAPE -

Tsukasa woke up crying. She tried to catch her breath. She can still remember everything and she still remember the seal. She can never forget that seal because that seal is the seal of her own family, the Vongola. She also remembered the man. She can't see his face clearly but she knows who it is. There's only one who can erase memories and who uses staff as a weapon in the Vongola. It's her grandfather, Timoteo, the ninth. She really doesn't know what to do now. Her grandfather id that to her but why? She doesn't know what to think or to continue remembering or not. She closed her eyes and wiped her tears but it just continued flowing. 'What should I do, Kura-nii?' she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsukasa woke up from her nightmare. She panting and sweating. She looked around the room, relieved that she was not in the room where her memories were forcefully erased. She still doesn't know why Timoteo, her grandfather, did that to her. The men in black that killed her mother and separated and maybe killed her brother were part of the Vongola. She knew that living in the Vongola mansion since her birth but why would her grandfather do that to them? Why would he kill her family? Tears started to fall from her eyes unknowingly. She quickly wiped her tears. She can't believe the family that she was willing to die for will did that to her. They betrayed her. She was unknowingly sacrificing her life for the same people that killed her family and made her life hell. If it wasn't for Reborn and the Guardian she wasn't even sure if she could have survived the torture that her aunt gave her. 'There should be a reason for their action. I need to find that out and if the reason is valid, I will forgive them but… is the even a valid reason for me? I don't know what to do anymore. Please someone tell me what to do. Someone save me' she thought helplessly. The door suddenly opened revealing Byakuran.

"Hi, Tsukasa-chan" Byakuran greeted with his normal Cheshire cat smile. Tsukasa looked at Byakuran. She noticed that his smile today is fake. He was troubled by something. When she first saw him with Tsuna alone inside the Millefiore, she knew that the smile he wore that day were real and full of longing. It made her heart beat fast and blush. It was so bright and made her want to smile too. She can't understand but she feels weird around him.

"Nee, Byakuran-san, can I ask you something?" Tsukasa asked. She doesn't know why but she trust Byakuran. She needs someone to talk to because if she keeps it to all herself, she feels as if her heart might blow up. She doesn't like the ugly feelings that she feels right now. It's bitter and full of pain and is killing her slowly by choking her.

"What is it?" Byakuran asked with his sing-song voice. She looked straight in his eyes as if guessing what Byakuran is thinking right now. She can see no malice in it so she smiled a sad smile. Byakuran looked at her. It's the first time he saw her smile and the smile somehow make him feel as if his heart is breaking.

"If… If the world you live in suddenly turned into world of lies… If you discovered that your whole life is a lie… if the people you think of as your most precious people are the one who is caused all of that. You don't know why they did that. You want to know but you're also afraid. You want to trust but not sure if you should. You're really lost at what to do. What will you do? Would you find out the truth even if it might hurt you? Would you still trust even if you're afraid?" Tsukasa asked closing her eyes to prevent tears from falling. She reminisce the things that she discovered lately and it overwhelmed her heart causing her to start crying. Byakuran looked at her and at lost at what to do to comfort the crying girl. He usually knows what to do and won't even care. He'll just fake caring but now, he can't help but care. The only person who made him feel at lost at what to do and panic is 'her' only. Tsukasa wiped her tears. She forced herself to smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry in front of you. I'm just really lost right now. I'm sorry for showing you the pathetic part of me. I promise it won't happen again." She said. Byakuran felt as if his heart is being ripped into two seeing the young girl in front of her suffering.

"What's right or what's wrong. During this time, it doesn't matter. What matter is that what you want to and what you believe you should do. Whether you choose the right one or the wrong one is up to what you will do." He said honestly. He can't seem to know why but he felt as if he was a moth being drawn to the flame, which is her. He knows that he shouldn't feel this way but he can't do anything. Tsukasa smile but this one, heartfelt.

"Thank you. I guess choosing to ask you for your opinion helps. I don't know why but I feel like you know the answer to the questions I can't seem to find the answer. I don't know why but I feel comfortable around you." Tsukasa said truthfully. After a few moments of silence, Byakuran stood up and left. Tsukasa smiled. Suddenly, she remembered something.

- FLASHBACK -

Her brother was smiling to her with his fake smile. She walked towards her brother and stared at his angry violet eyes that never once left their smirking aunt. Being little then, she didn't know all the bad things their aunt is doing and is saying. It all sound gibberish to her but she know that it's bad since it could make her brother that angry that he didn't even seem to notice that she's staring at him. Their aunt smugly left the room. Tsukasa looked at her brother with concern and it seems like her brother finally noticed her gaze. He looked at her. The feeling inside his eyes changed from angry to sad. "Don't be angry. Don't force yourself to smile if you don't want to. I want Kura-nii to be happy but not fake happiness. Please." she told him with tears threatening to fall. Her brother looks shocked for a second then smiled truly while ruffling her hair. She smiled at him.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

'I have to remember everything quickly. I don't think I can go on without remembering anymore.' She thought sadly as her consciousness started to slip away.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsukasa was really surprised to see the door to her 'prison' opened. She saw Reborn, Mukuro and Hibari enter. "You're allowed to go out now, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn informed her. Tsukasa just continued looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Never once did her eyes left the floor to look up just once to the three's faces. She can't help it. She doesn't know what to do. She still can't decide. Mukuro raised an eyebrow because of her actions. Even though he's not showing it on the outside, he's really worried.

"Oya, Is something troubling you?" Mukuro asked. Tsukasa just shook her head, afraid that her feelings might show if she talked.

"Tsuna…" Hibari said or you could say whisper since no normal people will be able to say it.

"Don't… Don't call me Tsuna. I'm Tsukasa for the moment. If someone heard us, we'll get in trouble." Tsukasa said, finally looking up, forcing a smile. "I'm not feeling well for the moment. Sorry for worrying all of you." she told them.

"We'll be going now. We have to go to the other meeting with another family with the Millefiore. Make sure you've got enough rest because if you don't, I'll not be able to train you." Reborn told her. The three left knowing that Tsukasa is telling a lie and she have to be alone for the moment. After they left, Tsukasa lay down and closed her eyes thinking of her recent discoveries. She really wants to know who her brother is even if he's dead or not.

'Why can't I see his face clearly? Why?' she thought sadly. She fell asleep without even knowing but her sleep was never the same dreamless, peaceful or happy sleep as it was before. It was filled of nightmares of her past now. She decided to go to Nana. She doesn't have to hide now since she's free to go wherever she wants now. She knocked the door before she walked in to alert whoever is inside. Nana opened the door, smile plastered on her face. Somehow, it lessen the horrible feeling she's feeling right now. She entered inside the room. Nana motioned for her to sit down. They always talk with each other since she accidentally entered there. "Nee, mama. You told me you daughter was killed by someone you trusted. If… If you ever met that person again, would you forgive that person?" Tsukasa asked, saying the word mama awkwardly but at the same time with the feeling like its right, since Nana insisted that she call her mama. She also wants to ask Nana about her opinion.

"What do you think you should do? Do you really hate that person? Is it really your last decision? What did that person do? Does that person deserve it?… You must answer those questions. If you manage to find the answers to those questions inside your heart, then you'll know what you do. Life… Life isn't a drama or movie that has a script for it so the one acting as the character will know what to do without even thinking. Were not characters created to do what people want, expect or told us to. We should always do what we want without caring for what people expect us to because life isn't as sweet as what most of people believe to be. There's choices that we have to choose from that will either make us move according to what people wants us to and what we want to. It's not good to be selfish but doing something for yourself sometimes is not called selfishness. There are times when you really have to do something for yourself so don't do what normal people would do because it's other people's opinion. You are you and only you. They don't know what kind of hardship you're going through. Even if the circumstances are the same, you're two different people. I don't know what kind of problems you have but the answer is always inside your heart." she said with her eyes close. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Tsukasa. Somehow, even though she looks the same with the same smile and all but Nana feels different. When she first saw her, she thought that Nana is oblivious and kind of ditzy but understanding, kind and warm like a mother but now she know that she's wrong. She's not oblivious nor ditzy. Sure, she's like a mother but she's also a respectable woman with knowledge that most of the people wouldn't possess. Something that only a people who got through the hardship that none can imagine will have. Her gaze feels like it can penetrate to her very soul. She giggled. Nana turned back to her usual self. Nana blinked. "Ara, is something wrong with what I said?" Nana asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"I just heard something similar to what you said from someone." Tsukasa answered. "Thank you. I'll be going now." With that said, she left. She went to her bedroom. Suddenly, a maid came running in as if her life depends on it.

"The meeting somehow turns up to be an ambush. Only the Vongola guardians were there. The Byakuran and the others will hurry to go there but they might take time." the maid said in between her pants. Tsukasa now have to make a decision fast. She has to decide whether to help the family that took away her real family or not. Tsukasa remembered what Nana told her earlier.

"What did they do?... Nothing. They just happened to be part of Vongola. Do I hate them?... I can never hate them. Do they deserve it?... I guess they don't. They don't even know about it. Besides, there must be a reason behind it and by blood or not, they're also my real family. Those bonds we have are not a lie. She smiled. "I'll go help them." She told the maid and rushed to the place where the meeting should have been held.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Author's note: Thanks for those who reviewed and for those who wants to know about Tsukasa's past, it won't be long. I guess just another chapter and I'll make Tsukasa remember all or at least insert a character who knows it all and have him or her tell it. Sorry for the long wait and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Tsukasa arrived, she saw a horrific scene. There are dead bodies everywhere and blood splattered on the walls and floor. The reek of blood almost made her want to gag. Fortunately, none of them was from someone she knew which was a good sign. The chance on them being alive is large. She searched every corner of what used to be a lively mansion when she last went there. In just a blink everything crumbled into pieces. When she found the guardians, they were alive but exhausted due to too much fighting. No one have any injuries but they're still surrounded by many enemies. Byakuran and his guardians were there too and were still okay but they too show signs of fatigue. She clenched her fists. This will be easy if she used her ring but if she used it, the fact about her being a guardian will be revealed and if any of the enemies managed to tell it to another family, the plan about her being a secret guardian will be in shambles but if she doesn't use it, there's a big chance that they will all die. She'll also be unable to use it for a while and she will have to rest for a long time since the rest she'll need every time she use the black flame for long range is one month. The only thing she can do within that month is a little healing. Since she joined the Vongola, she constantly used the black flame without proper range which can be very troublesome. She sighed. 'I hope the price I'll have to pay will not be too high.' She thought giving up and decided to use her flames. Considering the number of men in black and she was sure that the whole mansion is surrounded, she'll probably have to use the black flame all over the mansion and about 1-50 meter outside the mansion to make sure no enemy will be left alive. She wore the necklace whose pendant was the snow ring around her neck. She always put it inside her pocket to make sure she doesn't forget it in case of emergency. She went to where the others are.

"Tsukasa/Tsukasa-sama" the others said. They were really surprised, even though some doesn't show it, to see Tsukasa in there. The Millefiore guardians were worried because they thought that she'll most likely be killed because they don't know about her flame. They became close to Tsukasa so they really care for her. Of course the others were also worried but they know that she's strong enough to protect herself.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Tsukasa told them. "I'm sorry for keeping it a secret but let me reintroduce. I'm Tsukasa, the snow guardian of the Vongola Family." She said which irked the enemies since they're being ignored and cause them to attack them directly. They countered the attacks while Tsukasa concentrated to attack them using her flame. Her ring emitted a gentle white glow and slowly wrapped the Millefiore and Vongola guardian like what happened before, she too was wrapped by it and the glow changed into black. Black snow started falling down. It was beautiful sight but she knew that what it did was not. Every drop of those black snows is deadly and as Reborn told her before, it's deadly but beautiful. The enemies looked at it and scoffed, thinking that it was just a trick. Slowly, all of them fell. Their screams echoed all over. They begged for Tsukasa to let them go as the torturous process of the black flame continued, slowly burning and making their internal organs explode. Tsukasa just clenched the ring tight and closed her eyes wishing for it to end fast. It's not like she haven't kill. She already killed many times being in the mafia but every time she uses the black flame, she feels sick to the stomach knowing that it was the most cruel way to kill. The kindest thing they can do as a mafia and killer is to kill their opponents fast. If the first organ the black flame attacked is the heart then it is better but somehow, the heart is always the last, making the victim slowly suffer and just wish for their end to come faster. She really feels guilty using that flame but she'll never regret it. 'After all, I used it to save my important people' she thought happily, especially now that she finally found the answers she's looking for. After a few minutes which felt like hours for Tsukasa, the shouting of the enemies finally stopped. Tsukasa removed the white flames covering them. "Sorry for that ugly scene. You should have never seen that." She apologized. "Are all of you okay?" she asked them to make sure that no one was hurt. The others shook their heads.

"Are you all right, Tsukasa? Didn't you tell us that you can't use that flame too much without proper rest?" Yamamoto asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"I'm okay. I'll probably have to pay for something after this but hopefully, the price for over-exerting myself is not that high." She said in a Yamamoto-like manner. "And if ever it's not what I hoped for, it's alright. After all I managed to save all of you. Everything will be alright. Just believe in me. No matter what happen, I won't die. After all I still have something to do." She told them. She smiled and felt breathing became very hard. The others also noticed her breathing becoming unstable.

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY OKAY?" Ryohei asked worriedly.

"I… I'm okay. This is pro… probably the… the price." She said while panting. She felt like she's being burn form the inside. 'This must be nothing compared to the enemies I used the black flames to kill.' She thought. She clenched her fist tightly against her chest. Her vision started to get blurry and her consciousness started to slip away. She cans see the guardians looking at her worriedly. She released her hold to her chest and stood up, trying to regain her breath. She stood up and was about to start walking when she felt all her control slip away. She felt herself falling and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the others rushing to her side. They rushed Tsukasa to the hospital. After a few minutes of waiting, the doctor finally finished examining Tsukasa.

"What's wrong with Tsukasa?" Byakuran asked. The doctor looked at them.

"Are you her family?" he asked.

"No. She doesn't have a family. We're her friends." Byakuran answered.

"Well, she's not in danger." The doctor told them. The guardians were relieved but Reborn noticed that something was wrong with the doctor. He frowned knowing that it may be some bad news.

"There's something that you're not telling us. What is it?" Reborn demanded.

"And who might you be?" the doctor asked politely.

"I'm her guardian." Reborn answered. The doctor looked at him.

"Well, there's been a problem… She's in coma. We don't know when she'll wake up or if she'll ever wake up. This is the first time we encounter this kind of problem. There's nothing wrong with her physically. She only showed signs of being exhausted, not only physically but mentally. It seems like she's been under pressure for quite some time. It seems like her body couldn't take the pressure and made her like this. Since it's the first time we encountered this kind of problem, we don't know what to do but we'll try everything we can." The doctor explained to them. With that, the doctor left. They went to Tsukasa's room and looked at the figure lying there. They really wished to see Tsukasa's smile again no matter what. They finally realized the importance of Tsukasa to their life but now, she's in coma and they doesn't even know when she'll wake up or if she'll even wake up.

'Tsukasa… please hurry up and wake up.' They all thought and would give anything for Tsukasa to wake up.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It's been two days since that incident and Tsukasa has yet to show any signs of awakening. All the Vongola guardians and Reborn watched as Tsukasa slept. They were all quietly waiting for Tsukasa's awakening. Even Lambo and Ryohei haven't uttered a word. Tsuna went somewhere but they don't know where she went. They just let her go. Since they saw the white flame she used 2 days ago, they started to feel weird, except for Reborn, Mukuro and Hibari of course since they all know the truth. The guardians that don't know the truth are also starting to remember slowly. They feel weird every time they were around Tsuna. It's like she's just a stranger. Surprisingly, the guardian who is close to remembering than that of the other who doesn't was Lambo. Ever since they first saw the white flame, he knew something was wrong. How do you think Reborn allowed him to become the lightning guardian? Besides having the behavior that fit the lightning guardian most, he also possesses another but it's not that visible due to him being a crybaby and childish. Only those close to him know that sometimes, Lambo does a 180 degree turn in his personality when the time is really serious. Yes, he's a genius though only if he really needs to. The one that have the least suspicion is Ryohei. He clenched his fists as he watched the sleeping girl. For the first time, he wished that he was someone else. If he was, then maybe he'll figure out what's wrong with him. Gokudera watched Tsukasa with unreadable expression. He doesn't know how to react but inside his heart, there were storm of raging emotions. Yamamoto somberly stared at Tsukasa. Tsukasa, for him, is a puzzle. He can't solve that puzzle no matter what he does. When he thought he finally figure it out, she'll prove him wrong. He thought she's just a weak girl but he proved him wrong by beating all of them in a fight badly. Getting close to her almost seems natural for him. Every looks she gave him feels like it can see past his soul. He felt as if he can trust her. He doesn't really know who Tsukasa is but there's one thing he knows. He doesn't want Tsukasa to die. Chrome sobbed as she held Tsukasa's hand. She really became close to Tsukasa. They would sometimes train together. She doesn't know but it felt as is a part of her world just died. "Why? … Why did you do that Tsukasa? Even though you know that you're going to pay the price for it? Why?" she uttered softly with sadness.

"Storm that fiercely blows and protects the heart of the storm destroying everything on its path; Rain that washes all away; Lightning that acts as the lightning rod and receives the attack for the family; Sun that brightens the sky; Cloud that can't be bound by anyone and covers the sky from all; mist that hides the sky's true form." Mukuro said causing the other guardians except Hibari look at him. "And last, the sky that unites all and protects all… So what's wrong for the sky to protect them all?" Mukuro asked. The guardians just looked at him, not getting what he's trying to say. Reborn decided to cut the moment of silence.

"You're all tired. Just go back to the mansion to cool your heads or maybe go to some place you like. If a family attacks in your condition now, you'll all be dead." Reborn bluntly said. They just went out, not able to answer back to Reborn because they know that what he said was true. Yamamoto went to the baseball field, Gokudera went to the Vongola mansion in hope to find clues about what he feels around Tsukasa, Lambo went to the park, Ryohei went to the boxing club and Chrome went to Kokuyo Land.

- AT THE BASEBALL FIELD -

Yamamoto looked at the surroundings. He rarely plays baseball now but he doesn't regret it since he can protect Tsuna. He smiled at the fond memory of Tsuna with him in the same baseball field when they were younger. Tsuna saved him from his darkness. She brought light in his world that was full of lies. He remembered the first time he met Tsuna.

~o~o~o~ FLASHBACK ~o~o~o~

Yamamoto walked towards the baseball field as always, wearing a fake smile on his face. They think he didn't notice their true intention whenever they talk or became friends with him but no. He noticed it from the start. He's not stupid to not realize the envy gaze they'll sometimes give him. They said they love baseball and join but he never did see them practice with their all. They only want to get close to him and there're two reasons, they want to be famous by using him or they want to they envy him that much that they want to cause him harm. Every day, his heads kept on getting void. At first, he thought that if he became good friend with them, they'll treat him like true friends but no. it just kept getting worse. The glares he's getting every time they thought he's not looking, the cruel words when they thought he's not there, the whispers they give him every time he'll walk by and it even result to some 'accidents'. While he was walking, he saw some boys who were the members of the baseball club. One of them was practicing the correct swinging of the bat as they walked. When they walked passed him, the boy accidentally hit his shoulder. The pressure was so strong that they had to go to a nearby hospital. The boy and his friends kept on apologizing to him. He just laughed saying its okay and it will heal after a matter of time. When they were about to go out, Yamamoto followed them and as he thought it wasn't an accident. The boy who hit him laughed.

"Did you see his face? It's so funny. It's disappointing that he didn't permanently injure his shoulders but well, we can always try again or we can just use him." He said. The others agreed continuing to make fun of him without them knowing that the person they're talking about is listening while clenching his fists in anger. Yamamoto quickly ran towards the baseball field not minding the rain. Without him noticing, the tears that he forced himself not to shed began falling mixing with the rain drops on his cheeks.

"Nee, you're Yamamoto Takeshi-san, right? What are you doing here?" someone asked from behind him. He looked up and saw a figure of a girl. Her face was blurred. Yamamoto forced himself to smile like he usually does.

"Yes. I'm just going to practice baseball when it suddenly rained. Don't mind me. What about you, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked, not recognizing his voice. It felt as if it's the voice of another person.

"Why?" Tsuna whispered. Yamamoto blinked.

"Did you say something?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why… Why do you always pretend to be happy when you're obviously not? It's written in your eyes clearly, but then, why don't you just show what you really feel?" Tsuna shouted. Yamamoto's bangs covered his eyes. It's the first time she saw him that serious. She's been looking at him every once in a while but it's the first time she'd seen that kind of expression. 'Is this what they did to you?' Tsuna asked herself.

"You…" Yamamoto quietly said. "You pretend to care even though you don't really do… is this another one of your tricks to get closer to me?" Yamamoto angrily told her. Tsuna clenched her fists. She slapped Yamamoto. She then leaned forward and hugged him.

"Just because they all pretend to be your friends doesn't meant that they're all like that. There's people that truly cares because if there isn't at least one, then it'll not be balance… Do you know? There's no such thing as evil alone. Where there's evil, there's light and where there's light, there's evil. It's up to the person what kind of person he will be. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll like you for what you are so you don't have to pretend anymore. Don't worry. Just trust in yourself." Tsuna said while hugging Yamamoto. "Then, I'll be going. Nice meeting you." Tsuna let go and was about to go when,

"What's your name?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tsuna. Sawada Tsuna." She told him then left. Yamamoto smiled but this time, it's real.

"Maybe Tsuna's right. Maybe there's really people who truly cares." Yamamoto told himself.

~o~o~o~o~ END OF FLASHBACK ~o~o~o~o~

Yamamoto smiled but his smile turned into frown when he remembered how the Tsuna he knows now seems different. He noticed her change. Every one of them noticed it. He's really confused to why he doesn't remember Tsuna's face in his memories. He shrugged it off many times but now that he thought about it, it's really weird. 'What's wrong for the sky to protect them all?' Mukuro's voice kept repeating inside his head. "Sky?" Yamamoto asked himself. 'How does the sky have any connection with Tsukasa?' Yamamoto thought. 'Tsuna is… the sky right?' he asked himself as if expecting someone to answer.

'Keshi-nii!' a voice from his head called. He remembered that voice clearly. It was Tsuna's voice when they're still young. A picture flashed inside his head. It was all picture of Tsuna when she was younger. They were calling his name in different tone. "I'm sorry, Keshi-nii. Please live happily from now on." Tsuna suddenly said. It was not the younger Tsuna. Tsuna in there seems to be about 1 year younger. She was wearing a pure white dress and was crying. He tried to reach but his body can't move. He felt his memories being erased.

"Tsu… Tsuna" He tried to tell something to her but his vision started to get blurry and his eyelids gets heavier but before his eyes closed, he saw it, Tsuna's face. "Tsuna is… Tsuna is Tsukasa?" he asked himself. Everything got clearer as his memories started to return. Yamamoto runs towards the hospital wanting to see Tsukasa, no, Tsuna, his most important friend.

- AT THE VONGOLA MANSION -

Gokudera went to the library in order to search for clues. He almost read all the book in there but there's no book about that as long as he can remember. He suddenly noticed the trap door. It was the same room Tsukasa found. Like Tsukasa, his curiosity overpowered him and went inside. Inside was simple. Nothing elegant like the library outside and there were only few book but he noticed the book that alone lay on the table. He opened it and found out that the page is a high-class secret that even some of the boss won't be permitted to read. He was about to close it when he saw a page that have some slightly unreadable letter. It's like it's been poured with water but the part that have that is only few and he knew that it was from tears. Gokudera decided that a little information wouldn't hurt. How wrong he was since the moment he read it, he got the shock of his life. It was about the ability of some of the Vongola boss to erase certain parts of a person's memories. Suddenly, like Yamamoto, his memories about Tsukasa erasing his memories returned. He remembered the times Tsukasa would give them a gentle or sad looks. How Tsukasa smiled sadly whenever they were with Tsuna. He understood now. 'How could I have been so ignorant?' he asked himself angrily. "Jyuudaime…" he muttered as he ran towards the hospital.

- AT THE PARK -

Lambo walked through the park. He remembered the crybaby him before he met Tsuna. He was still a little crybaby and a coward but it lessen when he met Tsuna. Lambo smiled. He suddenly remembered Mukuro's words. "Sky that unites and protects." Lambo whispered. He knows it's true. The guardians are different kind of people and with their personality, it's almost impossible to make them get along but with Tsuna there, it became possible. He chuckled but remembered Mukuro's last words. 'It's almost as if he's saying that Tsukasa is… Tsuna?" Lambo stopped and realized the truth. He already noticed the current Tsuna and the past Tsuna's difference. Tsukasa… Tsukasa was the one who seems like Tsuna all this time. She's much mature and filled with sadness but he knew that Tsukasa is Tsuna. Lambo rushed to the hospital as his memories returned.

- AT THE BOXING CLUB -

Ryohei went to the boxing club to practice. There's no class today so he can go all out. He always does this whenever he's frustrated. While he was training, Kyoko arrived knowing that her brother would be here. She'd heard about Tsukasa and often watched her before they went to the Millefiore base.

"Ah, Kyoko! What are you doing here?" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Onii-san, I've heard about Tsukasa. Is she okay now?" Kyoko asked worriedly. Ryohei suddenly became quiet and Kyoko instantly know that there's something wrong but decided not to pry. "I hope she got better quickly. She's really a kind girl. I noticed the looks she all gave you whenever you're fighting her and every time she'll hit you. She always looks like she's sad… It's almost as if Tsuna when she's younger. What could have caused her change? She really changed. It's almost as if she's a different person. "Kyoko told her brother. Ryohei stopped his shadow boxing and looked at Kyoko. He remembered their fights but now that Kyoko told her that, he can see the sadness in her eyes. He remembered every flinch she'll make when she saw them glaring at her when they first met them. He clenched his first. 'I'm so stupid.' He told himself. "Tsuna…" Ryohei muttered and run towards the hospital Tsukasa was in.

- AT THE KOKUYO LAND -

Chrome wandered around, her thoughts are still in Mukuro's words. 'What did Mukuro-sama mean?' Chrome asked herself for about fifty times since she left the hospital. She suddenly frowned when she remembered how Tsuna kept disappearing lately. She knows that Tsuna is really kind. After all, she's the one that saved her and Mukuro but about one year ago, she suddenly changed. She then gets it. Tsuna is not the Tsuna they know so it's only normal that she'll change. 'If so, who's the real Tsuna? Did Mukuro-sama know?' she asked herself. 'So what's wrong for the sky to protect them all?' she remembered Mukuro's words. Tears leaked from her eyes as she slowly get it. Tsukasa was Tsuna. She even asked why Tsukasa did it but there's no reason to ask because Tsukasa was like that. She will gladly protect the people close to her like what she did one year ago. Chrome started to rush towards the hospital.

- AT THE HOSPITAL -

The guardians waited patiently for Tsukasa to wake up. Now they understood Tsukasa. They only wish for one thing and that was for Tsukasa to wake up.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Author's note: I'm sorry for the long update. I really hate final examinations and what's worse is I can't fail it since I'll most likely be grounded and won't be able to use the computer. Anyway, as an apology, I made this chapter longer. I still can't decide about this story's ending. Frankly, I'm much favor to sad ending since sad ending are much easier for me but sometimes, I'm not satisfied with sad endings. It's sometimes disappointing. Don't think that it's going to end like this. Tsukasa will wake up and the story will continue but I want to ask what kind of ending I should make. If it's a sad ending, I'll most likely write another story that will continue this story since I don't like sad endings that much when I'm the one reading it. If it's happy ending then I'll summarize the story I'm suppose to write when the sad ending is chosen. Please tell me your opinion on what I should write a sad or happy ending. Suggestions on what to write are welcomed and so are flames. That's all, thank you for reading this chapter.


End file.
